NarutoSISTER?
by Inuyashanaruto
Summary: Naruto finds him self with a new family member he didnt even know he had but can she be trusted?
1. Chapter 1

The Village Hidden in the Leaves stirred into started alertness as her number one

loudmouth knuckle headed Ninja speed though the village in a blur of bright orange

toward Hokage tower with a shout. Blonde hair flying behind Uzimuki Naruto as he

pushed himself faster than he had every gone in his life he came to a dead end gathering chakra into the soles of his feet he pushed off of the ground and cleared to buildes before landing on a slat roof before he could slip and fall off he gather his muscles and chakra and in a bust of red his features shifted into a feral grimace as his nails extended into claws and yanked him forward clearing another 3 buildings this time and sent him sailing onto the roof of the hospital. Barely giving himself time to calm down he shot over to the tree beside the Hokage's open window and shot inside landing the Woman's office without a sound.

"Where?" His voice growled out around the elongated canines. Red eyes stared at the platinum Blonde sitting behind the desk.

Her Hands were folded in front of her face concealing the lips that twitching. Behind her two figures panting and sweating slipped though the window behind their teammate.

"Naruto…" Red eyes flashed at her as she tried to sound placating to the young man glaring at her.

"First you need to get control of your self," Tsunade addressed him her voice firm. She had dropped her hands and her fingers drummed a slight tattoo on her desk as she waited with an unusual display of patience for him to calm. The female member of team crossed her arms over her chest after pushing her pink hair back behind her ears and glared emerald eyes and the blonde.

The Black headed male glanced out the corner of his eye at the young woman, since escaping from the Snake sannnin he was still struggling to get used to this new Naruto who was now far more calm then when they where 12 and now on top of that Naruto's chakra and the Kyuubi chakra where in the process of merging making the blondes temper unpredictable and unadvisable to provoke. At least that's what Sakura continued to tell him every day. Sasuke snorted though his nose in Naruto's direction as he and Sakura watched the friend close his eyes and take a deep breath before opening them again. This time his eyes where blue and deceptively tranquil, Sasuke new better the Dope was only waiting for it. Anyone else would have missed the tell tell signs that hadn't known him, the subtle shift in his stance to the balls of his feet and arms that appeared to hang loosely at his sides, the only thing that was glaring obvious were the fact that his nails still remained claws and his fingers flexed. Sakura darted her eyes back at Sasuke, " This is not good.'" Sasukes barely dipped his head this was the first time that Tsunade was having little to no affect on Naruto's frame of mind.

"Where is she." Naruto's voice was normal again but a low growl vibrated from his chest and stretched across the floor and all in the room could feel it. Tsunade steepled her fingers in front of her face again and meet the blondes gaze.

"Naruto she is resting in the hospital but," she raised a finger and pointed it at him sharply, "You are to STAY AWAY FROM THE HOSPITAL!" Her scream caught every one off guard she stood swiftly shot around her desk and flicked him in the forehead sending the irate blonde crashing backward and into the chair which promptly flipped over twice before hitting the wall. Naruto lay there stunned then jumped up yelling.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR YOU OLD HAG!!!!!!" He rubbed his forehead glaring at her.

Sakura drew in the breath she had unconsciously been holding, fingers where fingers again and the claws were gone. He was still grumbling about old hags and bitchy women but the Kyuubi chakra had dissipated from around him.

"Sasuke, Sakura" Tsunade was cut off by the door to her office be shoved open forcefully by a wave of bright blue chakra. Sasuke spun around dropping into a crouch his hands forming the seals for his fire breathing off to his right Sakura had channeled chakra into her entire body for her insanely strong body and had grabbed Naruto shoving him back behind her self and Sasuke. The instinct to protect him came natural to them after so many close calls with Akatsuki still after him, it was the sight of a tall sunshine haired female glaring a death threat at Tsunade that caused Sakuras jaw to drop and the normally stoic Uchiha to straighten and cock his head to the side like a dog hearing a high pitched noise. Both teens stared at the woman then back at Naruto who had picked himself up off the ground he had be dumped unceremoniously on TWICE, their eyes shifting back and forth between the two.

"What the hell Sakura-Chan, why'd you throw me for, I wasn't really…" His voiced trailed off as he finally noticed the woman standing in the door who was staring at him.

Her expression was the most incredulously of the 5 of them. Her face had a stunned I must be in another universe' look and all color had drained from her face save to bright red spots decorating her cheeks.

Their gazes locked and Naruto toke an involuntary step forward just as the woman did. She looked just like him only prettier and far more feminine and no whisker marks adorned her cheeks. Her hair was the same sunshine shade, her eyes where a deep blue green like the ocean at sunset, even though she was taller than Sakura it was obvious that Naruto was the taller of the two. She reached out and braced a hand on the door frame to hold her self up.

"Naruto…." Her voice was soft and light with a great deal of natural warmth in it, but her words where barely above a whisper as she stared at him.

"Arashia," Tsunade began, but the woman at the door drew herself up and glared Tsunade into silence. For the second time in less then 5 minutes Sakura's jaw dropped open.

" I don't need you to tell him who I am you old Hag." The woman announced again in the same tone Naruto used. She turned her attention back to the young gaping at her.

"Uzumiki Naruto," Arashia addressed him her face blank her eyes glittered for a second and both Sasuke and Sakura saw the cover slide over her eyes before she continued, "I am Araisha you sister."


	2. Chapter 2

Arashia squared her shoulders and stared at the Young man who looked so much like her father right down to the sea blue eyes that were looking back at her. She could see the emotions playing them selves out " Just like dad used to do'" came the unexpected thought. Her jaw clichéd as she waited as she witnessed the teens body tense.

" I love you little brother but I wont let you attack me.'" He mind formed the seals for Kage Bushin no Jutsu and waited just as she thought he might just remain in place he spring forward the two other people in the room launched themselves at him, she growled in throat in the last second be he reached her she activate the seal and three clones of her self poofed into being. She wasn't however expecting him to do what he did.

Weaving in and around the clones with uncanny speed he launched himself at her real self she opened her arms in what could have been viewed as a hug he hit her chest and she clamped her arms around him forming the seals in her mind at the same time to seal some of his strength. She didn't want to hurt him but she sure as hell wasn't going to let her self get hurt in the process. She didn't know she was shouting at him as he rushed her until the wind was knocked out of her. Arashia heard his friends yelling at him but it seemed to be in slow motion her words and theirs falling of each other's.

"Gomen," she whispered into his ear as she held him.

" NARUTO DON'T!" both Tsunade and Sakura yelled.

"DOPE! STOP!" was Sasukes.

The seals she had preformed didn't just bind his strength it also slowed time in a confined space for an amount of time equal to the users chakra reservoir. Arashia adjusted her hold on the boy at the same time poofing the clones out of existence, and looked into the face of a boy who looked so much like the Yodamine she felt tears prick her eyes she swallowed hard she had to tell him now or never even with an audience. Taking a deep calming breath she begin.

"Look, I am a sorry excuse for a sister I am selfish and mean and well…" she sighed, "I'm not making excuses for not being here for you but THEY," she glared over his shoulder at Tsunade, "Told me that you died after Dad sealed the Kyuubi in you, I've been in the Hidden Village of Sound and every where in between for the last 17 years learning jutsu's from all the villages like dad did then I ran across this sick fuck Orocimaru with the Akatsuki and have been how shall I put this learning and I say this loosely some new techniques. It's where I heard about you. I mean not really cause I heard rumors but I never thought it was you but could find anything about it cause that pervert hermit kept telling me you were dead." She finished on a huge exhale and released the seals.

It wasn't until she felt his hands gripping her sides that she realized he was holding her. Of all the things to happen that was the least expected. Arashia felt her fingers twitch and a spasm in her arms made them move on their own to hug him again at the same time he seemed to be experiencing the same affliction because his strong warm arms had circled her waist and was holding her tight enough to restrict her breathing. She was picked up off the floor and spun around as her "little" brother hugged her with more enthusiasm then she had seen in years so much so that she had to fight tears and by damn she wasn't gonna cry in front of strangers shinobi just didn't do that!

"YEAH!" the hyper blonde keep shouting and hugging her.

"Otouto you're killing me!" she breathed out at some point because her feet touched the ground but this time his hands where on her shoulders and he was staring at her hard she knew what he wanted and she couldn't stop her instinctive action she opened her mind to him and spoke directly in his mind.

""**See my thoughts nii-chan know my truth. You as well Kyuubi-san you know my chakra well.""** The words echoed in Naruto's mind and the Kyuubi growled from behind his seal cage.

""**The bitch speaks true brat, she is your kin**.**""** Kyuubi growled at her threatenly.

"" **Besides you can smell it**, now **get out there's only room for one brat here at time and the kit is enough!""**

""**Spoil sport,**"" her lips twitched in a feral grin as Naruto and she meet eye to eye.

He sniffed the air at Kyuubi's instigation and understood what the demon fox meant her scent was familiar "' No not familiar family.'" She smelled like woods and grass and him just better.

"How?" Naruto's tenor voice whispered to her. Arashia grined and spoke out loud "Telepath it's a family thing on mom's side." Her smile was lopsided as she answered. " Why cant I stop smiling my face is gonna'"

" You can to, to some extent apparently." Naruto's foxy grinning was plastered on his face thought similar to Arashia's was roaming around in his overloaded brain.

"I know you have questions and I will be more then happy to answer all of them but I am starving and haven't had a descent bowl of Miso ramen" she didn't finish Naruto had snatched her and was diving out the window towards his favorite restaurant he didn't stop as Tsunade baa screamed at him to stop and come back they weren't done nor as his two teammates raced after them as he dove out her window dragging Arashia with him she kept pace with him springing from roof to roof following with ease the blonde shinobi's lead.

They dropped down in front of Iruchika's and Naruto plopped onto a stool and ordered two bowls of Miso ramen. Not wasting time Arashia droped onto the stool beside Naruto. They sat in silence until their food arrived which wasn't long then broke apart their chopsticks and promptly devoured their food with matching relish and abandon. So intent on their food and finishing that neither noticed the arrival of Sasuke and Sakura. By the time they had both finished 3 bowls each the rest of the rookie nine where standing just outside the of the curtained restaurant staring at the pair.

Arashia was the first to notice, she sat her chopsticks down and turned to look at her newly found nii-chan.

"Naruto nii-chan I think we have guests." She swiveled around on her stool to get up when a firm hand touched her shoulder.

" Gimme a minute?" Naruto asked her, she blushed. Of course these where his friends she had assumed control of a brother she hadn't seen in years and was stepping on his toes, she nodded her head and sat back down.

"Naruto," Neji began but Naruto held up a hand.

"Meet me at my apartment in an hour." He told them turning to look everyone in the eye one at a time. They all nodded and whisked off without a sound. Naruto came back to find Arashia with her hands folded on the table top in front of her.

" Come on." Naruto said as he dug in his pocket for his battered frog purse. Arashia grinned at him and held up her hand, "I already paid and before you say anything I **am** your big sis and have missed a lot." An identical shy smile graced her lips as the one on Naruto's at her words.

On Yodimane's stone head

"This is one of my favorite spots." Naruto told his new sister. He was still playing with the unfamiliar word in his head, "I used to come her a lot when I was younger."

Arashia grimaced and hunched her shoulders just a little.

"I should have been here for you I should have **known** you where alive and not just excepted what that pervert kept telling me." She forced the words and the guilt out in those words. Naruto stood with his hands in his pockets studying the woman beside him. Her scent, now he was aware of it, flittered on the light breeze to him and he inhaled deeply. "'Family'" his senses told him again and he smiled a real smile one that reached his eyes.

"Don't be sad I have good friends, precious people that I love and would do anything for now I have a sister to take care of." His smile grew as she blushed at him the coughed and looked up at the sky again.

"Yeah well you are my Little brother and I fully intend to make amends for missing everything that was significant in your growth that should have had blood family there! Believe it!"

Naruto abruptly choked and doubled over laughing causing Arashia to glare at him.

"Why are you laughing, I' m being serious!!" Her voice held a note of displeasure at being laughed at but he could also hear that she was trying hard not to laugh herself finally the laughter won out and they where both holding their sides trying to stop laughing. After a few a minutes of silence with intermittent giggles Arashia grew serious again.

"Naruto nii-chan I didn't think you would accept me after everything you told me about growing up."

He nodded his head at her and straightened as well leaning his forearms on the railing. He had told her things about growing up in the village with the animosity of the villagers and not making friends and whom moms had taken their children away and the hushed voices warning to stay away from. He even told her how he felt how he really felt not what his friends saw he didn't try to hide his face or conceal the pain and rejection he felt at times, the jealous he experienced when Kakashi-sensi had spent so much time with Sasuke and Tsunade with Sakura then having to learn on his own getting cryptic training from Ero-sennin. She had hugged, not just wrapped an arm around his shoulders but really hugged him like that time he hugged Iruka-sensi when he got his forehead protector. He felt the uncondiontally love of a sibling washing over him and had cried like he had never cried in his life and after he felt so much lighter that he actually skipped around still holding his sister with the biggest happiest smile one his whiskered face.

Arashia stood beside him a little apart but close enough she could feel his body heat she really wanted to press her should to his, tactically confirming that he was there and flesh and blood. Her mind continued to cycle though the events that had brought her back to Konoha she was so lost in thought that she didn't realize she had draped her arm across his shoulders or that her side was warm it just felt good to hold him she didn't register the contact until he moved and she snatched her arm back as if bitten.

His face clouded at the reaction she gave him and his shoulders slumped at the unexpected reject his mind drifting back to all the times the villagers had shied away from him pulling their children away quickly to whisper to avoid him, but he slipped the mask over his features and plastered the foxy grin on his face before looking at her again.

""Nii-chan you are loved you are excepted. I do not reject you I just want to hold you but I don't want to force physical contact on you. I guess I have always been kinda touchy feelly.'" Her voice filled his mind and that same feeling of unconditional love swamped him and he reached out to grasp her hand interlacing their fingers together.

"You can touch me I don't mind sis." He smiled at her a genuine smile as she looked at their laced fingers.

"AH SHIT!" he shouted. Arashia cocked her head at him and raised one eyebrow.

"Sorry," he answered sheepishly, "I told everyone to meet me at my apartment." Arashia nodded her head at him.

"Then go nii-chan I won't go anywhere your friends are worried about you." She toke her hand out of his taking hold of his shoulders she attempted to turn the young man but he stopped her grabbing her hands and tugging.

" I want you to come with me and meet them." Arashia made a face at him screwing up her nose and wrinkling her brow. It only made him laugh as he pulled her along.

" Oh all right if you insist." She mock grumbled

"I do!" so said he drug her back to his apart as they ascended the stairs Arashia felt her nerves fraying her stomach flopped and she thought she was going to throw up. She could hear the voices in his apartment talking rather animatedly one voice rose above the others momentarily.

"Can she be trusted with Naruto." Arashia recognized the voice even though it wasn't screaming at her nii-chan to stop it was that pink haired ninja from Tsunade baa's office.

"Sakura he's here." The dry tone belonged to the other one that had been there in her office her brain sifted back and the other teens name surface "' Sasuke'" she filed the name away as Naruto opened his front door and was promptly pulled inside by the irate pink haired ninja.

"Naruto what the hell you go off with a stranger who admits to working with Akatsuki and then make us wait here…" Sakura's tirade ended abruptly as Arashia made her way into the packed apartment.

" Please put my brother down Sakura-san." She smiled at the younger woman and she could understand the protective attitude but manhandling the boy pissed her off and he was her blood after all she now had a right no responsibility to protect him.

Sakura lower Naruto to the floor and looked at him ashamed she had lifted him up and blushed crimson. Naruto crossed his eye's at her and smiled his foxy grin before telling her it was ok he didn't mind. Arahisa rolled her eyes no wonder he didn't mind the girls rough handling he had grown up with out a lot of things like physical closeness of another that didn't involve getting the shit kicked out of you. It was no wonder he just let her do it, it equated to a hug for him from her.

" Ok well every one this is my sister Arashia." His hands came to rest on the back of his head as he grinned at the group. For the next few minute she was introduced to his friends filing their names away as well as small details about each subconsciously. It wasn't until he was almost done that some one knocked on the door and not waiting let them self in.

"Naruto Tsunade-sama told me what happened are you alright?" it was a young man with brown hair and warm worried brown eyes he was dressed in black with a green vest with red swirl on the back behind him was another man dressed similar but his hitia-eta was pulled down over his left eye and a mask covered the lower half of his face his one gray eye was visible and had scanned the gathering already. Arashia smiled then stepped forward and bowed deeply to both men.

" You must be Iruka-san." She folded her left hand over her right fist and bowed again to Iruka who was wearing a deep scarlet blush.

"And you are Hatake Kakashi of the Sharingen eye it is an honor." This time her bow was more formal her palms pressed together her forehead touching her fingers.

" I thank you for the care you have taken of my nii-chan and would like to extend my service to you for his health and happiness from you both." The solemn words did not go unnoticed from the assembled teens directly behind her and her formal tone had taken both men by surprise. Kakashi was the first to recover and his visible eye curved un and the mask her wore stretch enough for her to tell he was smiling at her.

"It is an honor to have Naruto-kun as a friend and comrade." He folded his palms together and returned her bow from behind Iruka before he straightened he pinched the stunned chunnin instructor. All Iruka could manage was a strangled "**You're** his sister!?!" Arashia grinned at Iruka's dumb founded tone and smiled Naruto's foxy grin.

Kakashi smirked at Iruka's fumbling

" No doubt this is Arashia the fourth's daughter and with that grin she and Naruto could be twins." He studied her a moment longer as another arrant thought popped up. " She certainly has filled out.'"

As Arashia turned back to her brother Kakashi took the opportunity to stare at her backside. She was wearing close fitting black pants that clung to her hips, a deep red top the was tight enough to fit snuggly but loose enough that it just seemed to ride with her movements with out any effort. The red of the top was dark that it looked like blood that had dried it sat low on her chest revealing just enough skin to be enticing and still be conservative long sleeves covered her arm and at the cuffs they bleed into a dark navy blue in the pattern of flames shooting up the sleeves. Her hair was loose about her face and shoulders and was the same sunshine color of Naruto's. Blonde bangs spiked across her forehead. It was her right wrist that drew his attention every time she moved it something glittered with the light and that wasn't all on her back peeking above the line of her pants was a design like vines and star bursts.

" Now what could that mean?'" he wondered.


	3. Chapter 3

A heavy mist settled on the village as Naruto and his friends talked and asked questions of the woman who said she was Naruto's sister unbeknownst to them and the rest of the village a large shadow was making its way towards the gates leading into Konoha the Joninnin guards stood to attention on either side scanning the dirt path. Wet grass and leaves shifted in the dark, the shadow resolved itself into that of an old man hunched over with a large pack on his back and a walking stick in his right hand, which he leaned on heavily.

"Who goes there." The guard on the left of the gate his partner tensed shifting her feet into a fighting stance but left her arms at her sides.

"Oi," the old mans raspy voice called back, " I do apologize for my late visit I meant to be here by sun down but alas these old bones don't work do good any more." He lifted his head looking at the man who had halted him. His face was craggy and lined heavily, gray eyes with cataracts gazed at the shinobi and wrinkled hands grasped the stick hard to keep up right. His clothes were worn and dusty in the old style hario and kimono of dark brown with a gray swirl pattern all over the hario, the sandals weren't much better the blue had long since faded to a dingy rust color and the soles were thin.

" You're out late oldster what business do you have in the village." The woman spoke as the man toke the pack from the old man and began looking though it. They had gone though to much in past to just allow anyone to walk into the village especially this late at night.

The contents consisted of a bed roll 2 food boxes filled with rice balls some protein bars and several canteens of water a first aid kit and an extra change of clothes spare sandals and a pursue of money mostly coins. The shinobi stood up hoisting the pack off the ground. While he searched the old mans pack the female shinobi continued to watch the old man cautiously waiting for his reply.

"I am trying to record the history of Fire County for the Daimyo." His smile reveled missing front teeth his lips curved and his eyes disappeared in the folds of his skin.

"My name is Achati Muru, is there an Inn I could go to and rest these old feet of mine young lady?" To make his point more clear he slumped onto the rock he was standing beside.

" Shinizu-kun call Mizi and ask him to lead Muru-chan to the Inn district." The woman instructed the other shinobi.

"Hai." Shinizu nodded zipping into the air and moments later retuning with Mizi a fellow joninnin he was taller then the other two by a few inchs he nodded at Muru and took his pack from the old man helping him off the rock at the same time.

" Follow me Muru-san I can take you to a good place to rest." His baritone voice was kind and the arm he gave the old man to lean on helpful.

Flame of Heart Inn Achati's room

A ghost of a smile crossed the old mans face as he waved from his door way to the retreating back of Mizi-san the shinobi raised a hand but with his back turned he missed the glint that entered the old mans eyes and then was swiftly shoved down. He closed the door quietly scanning the room and grinned again as his senses picked out the jutsu's placed in the room.

" So Konoha has become distrustfully. That is good but it will not matter.'" He formed the apporperaiate seals in his mind.

" They can watch all they want they will see only what I want them to see.'"

Out the Gates of Konoha

ANBU patrolled the woods surrounding the village, the threat from Orochimro had not diminished and Akatsuki was still out there but strangely quiet. Missions continued to pour into the Hokage's office and life went on.

Friends and lovers tried to make the moments last as long as possibly when together all unaware of the traitor in there mist who's plans for a certain blonde haired shinobi about to be enacted.


	4. Chapter 4

Two Weeks after Arashia first arrives

Godimane sat behind her mahogany desk fingers laced in front of her face as she listened to Gai's report.

"YOSH," he screamed, "The spring time of youth prevailed and the bandits dispatched with the fist of love and truth!" The green spandex leotard was truly a horrible sight and made Tsunades headache worse. She grimaced at the man as he continued to rant about youth and truth and all other romantic notions that popped into his head. Just as he was expounding on the virtues of training in the rain " Now where did he come up with that?'" she asked her self, a swirl of smoke and leaves brought Kakashi's masked figure and stopped Gai's ranting.

"Hokage-sama important news." His cryptic words successfully distracted Konoha's green beast.

"Thank you Gai, your next mission is S-rank. Shinzuni!" the Godamine turned to her assiant.

"Hai, Gai-kun your are going to the Grass country." Reaching into the folds of her over long selves she handed him a small manila packet with a note attached.

"This is to be delivered to the leader of the Village hidden in the Grass." Gai saluted smartly spouted another sentiment about youth then left at a run vowing to finish in 1 week or he would run 1000 laps around the village. Tsunade rolled her eyes the focused on the Silver haired Joninnin. She tilted her head every so slightly in an invitation to speak and sat back to listen, her relaxed pose didn't last long how ever. Her feet came down with a bang on the floor and she was standing with her hands braced on the desk in front of her a vein throbbing in her forehead.

" Tsunade-sama I believe that we have a threat in our mist that has gone unnoticed by Naruto and his friends." Kakashi finished as the Godimane physically tried to rein her temper in unsuccessfully. Her chair flew out the window to land some 50 feet away thankfully this time it didn't hit anyone. Shinzuni hand flew to her mouth her eyes wide and she clutched Ton-Ton to her chest.

"Kakashi she trusts you the most aside from Naruto, follow her I want to know every where she goes every one she talks **Everything**!" Tsunade punctuated her order by putting her fist though her desk causing it to break in half and Kakashi and Shiznui to jump back. Hesitating Kakashi voiced the last concern hoping against hope not to have that insane power turned on him self.

"What about Naruto?" Tsunade paused which could be the prelude to another fit or not just in case he cycled though the jutsu for transportation.

"He believes you have an interest in her." It was more a statement then a question and she didn't bother to look for conformation from him. " That's how we will keep it Arashia is under the same impression so your following her wont be out of place." A faint blush was making its way up his neck at the last until it painted his cheeks dusky pink and his visible eye crinkled at the corners.

"Hai!" he answered, formed the last seal and left in a swirl of smoke and leaves. Tsunade sat back down. The news wasn't good Arashia was acting suspiciously she was staying with Naruto on a couch she bought to replace his battered and smelly one. She would be with him all day and then at night after the blonde was asleep she left the apartment was gone all night then returned in the morning before he woke none the wiser for her nocturnal disappearances. So far nothing had gone missing not a scroll or hair on the boys head which made these travels that much more worrisome.

"Shizuni, how many more?" Her assistant hastened to answer, "The reports are almost all in we are only missing Kurnei and Asuma. They are still at their respective posts." She nodded her head her ponytails swung.

"I need a new desk and some Sake." The dry tone snapped Shizuni out of her daze as she shook a finger under the Hokage's noise.

"Stop breaking the furniture and maybe we can get though a day with out this." She gestured at the broken desk then hurried out to order _another_ one.

Training field Forest of death midafternoon

"Dobe you just left your right side wide open, you never learn." Sasuke taunted the younger ninja. Sweat rolled down his back as her dodged, forced to tuck and roll as said dobe launched several kunai in his direction peppering the ground just a few seconds ahead of them. A smirk graced his lips as he called another taut to the younger boy.

"Tired, dead last?" the taunt hit it's mark and having the desired affect Sasuke allowed himself to enjoy the moment as Naruto charged him swirling his chakra into the familiar Rasegan in the palm of his left hand. Sasukes eyes widened minutely it was the first time the loud mouth had gathered that particular jutsu and to do it with out a clone was even more surprise. Sakura and Kakashi reacted immediately rushing at the charging blonde while at the same time Sasuke readied Chidrio in his right hand hoping it would be enough to stop the attack if he wasn't caught before he reached him.

"RESENGAN!" two voices shouted one Naruto's the other belonging to Arashia the difference being her hand was empty she curved it around the ball of energy in Naruto's hand and pushed against her brothers power curving it with her own tapping his mind at the same time. "" Enough little brother."" She chided gently a shine of sweat on her upper lip as she grinned at him. The ball dissipated almost instantly and his eyes where wide as he stared at her.

"Glade you learned dads technique I can thank that pervert for something if nothing else." **""Don't ever use this out of anger the Kyuubi's power swirls it stronger and I can not stop that!""** her mental voice was stern underlying anger obvious. **""Don't tell them you can hear me!""** she ordered the whole time she was speaking to his mind her words out loud sounded in the silience that enveloped the field.

" You two should be more careful that kind of power can kill." She enphansed it by punching Naruto lightly in the shoulder the glare she shoot Sasuke was brief and if he had not been paying attention he would have missed the rage in her eyes that was quickly concealed as her eyes crinkled in the trademark grin. At the same time Arashia voiced' one last time in Naruto's mind before going silent**. "" Kyuubi! Control your self and not fuel my otouoto's anger Naruto be aware you are megering with the fox his feelings fuel yours and the same is true in reverse be aware and prepared.""**

Sakura was slack jawed no one had ever countered the Naruto's resengan that she could remember.

In the 2 weeks since her arrival Arashia had spent ever waking moment with Naruto not ever leaving his side she would throw her arm over his shoulder when they walked any where grinning just as big if not more than him. She would hug him at the most interesting times and throw praise at the boy constintly but with the praise came criticism that pointed some weakness out with gently words that did not hurt. Sakura was amazed at the change it was reaping in her blonde teammate, where before he was loud and annoying shouting all the time for attention now found him with remarkable restraint and thoughtfulness. She could no longer call her friend and teammate a baka off hand because in all honesty he no longer displayed those traits which only served to make Sakura realize that for all those years he had purposefully held that mask up even after making the circle of friends he had. Her heart twisted in her chest unexpectedly at the insight and for the first time she looked at her friend in a new light. What she saw amazed her, he was confident with out being brash and his actions were intelligent.

Similar thoughts flashed through Kakashi's and Sasukes minds along with others and the respect for this new person went up a notch but so did the jealous that had been building towards some one who could so effortless have the blondes respect and affection without even seeming to try. Sasuke shook his head to try and rid himself of the anger that was building towards this woman and look up to find her staring at him again her expression unreadable this time. The interlude was only a few minutes then she was grinning all around flashing her version of Naruto's foxy grin and rubbed the back of her head at the same time as him, they both laughed when they relized they were doing the same thing at the same time.

"Come on nii-chan it's ramen time." An evil smirk appeared on her lips as she looked at Naruto "Race ya!" she shouted pushing him on his butt at the same taking off at a dead run her laugh fading back at the group as they stared after her Naruto shoved up from the ground and was gone in blink leaving a trail of dusty shouting at the others to hurry up.

"It's funny," Sakura, said, " to hear him called otouoto and nii-chan." Her tone colored with wonderment.

"Hn." Grunted Sasuke

"Yes our Naruto has a blood relative a family member something he has always wanted." Kakashi remarked the levity in his tone drew the other two's attention they turned to look at their old sensi questioningly. His visible eye crinkled in a smile and disappeared leaving them to ponder his words.

Naruto's Apartment midnight

Arashia sat up on the couch she was laying on and gazed around Naruto's apartment, she was happy to be with him at peace something she hadn't experienced in a long time the only sound to disturb the quiet was the young mans snoring. A contented smile ghosted her lips she stood and stretched grimacing at the soreness in her right hand from the stopping the resengan earlier that day. She flexed her fingers experimentally she hadn't told him that her hand was blistered from the raw power that had been channeled out of the ball and though her own body dissipating into the ground nor that most of it had been the Kyuubi's power and the rest that had swirled in hers and his palms was his own which had been considerable in and of itself!

She arched her back again then bent over keeping her legs straight to stretch her thigh and calf muscles touching the floor with her palms. She signed " I haven't done that since dad showed me how.'" Standing up again she raised her arms above her head exposing her stomach and back fully aware that a certain silver haired joninnin was getting an eye full of her tattoos on her stomach and back. The Dragon on her stomach was her own creation she had designed it herself, it was the one that stretched her back that came from another time. She shrugged her shoulders the last of the mental seals formed she opened the window and waited several seconds passed before the man in the tree toke off after the illusion she had created, it would lead him into the surrounding woods and perform its assigned movements buying her 4 hours tops before she had to be back before the sun rose. "'Off to work'" she thought to her self and cloaking her self invisible she headed out.

This took a life of its own it will get progressively darker I don't know how far I will go with this but hopefully I wont get writers block I don't own Naruto I just supply the plot for this as it comes Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto. Hope you enjoyed it I did writing it!


	5. Chapter 5

Flame of Heart Inn Achati Muru Room

The old man sat on the end of his bed hands folded into the selves of his hari, he was waiting for his guest to arrive and they where already late it was 15 past midnight and he was getting inpatient. A slight sigh escaped his lips as the air pressure around him changed.

"So you finial decided to show up." The condescention evident in his voice.

"I had an unexpected visitor." A raspy voice answered. "Shall we?" the cloaked figure behind the old man gestured out the window. Standing the old man turned performing the seals that would allow him to leave the Inn without being seen and jumped out the window concealing him self at the same time.

6 AM Naruto's Apartment

The air moving in the apartment ruffled the sleeping blondes hair, he had long since out grown his old bed and was currently using a cot until he saved enough to buy a larger bed. He turned over onto his left side facing his bedroom window, and arching his back like a big cat stretched his arms over his head grinning hugly when he noticed his sister was standing in his door watching him.

"'morning!" he mouthed around a huge yawn and bounding out of the bed in nothing but his orange boxers with black and red swirls all over them he shuffled to the bathroom for his morning ritual of bladder relief, washing his face and brushing his teeth. Arashia just shook her head and reaching into the room grabbed the robe she purchased for him just for this and threw it after him. His hand appeared out of the door and caught the robe before it could hit the floor.

"Haven't you ever sleep in jammes niisan?" she grumped at his general direction and turned backing into the kitchen to finish breakfast. Several minutes later and 2 very bad renditions of an old lullaby about a fox demon and he was in the kitchen with her swiping the bacon and eggs on a plate but before he could dive in she plopped several slices of fruit on his plate.

"AWWW come ooon nee-can, I don't like apples." He whined at her while poking the offending fruit in question. She smiled slyly at him as he made a face.

" Well if you don't want to be able to shit for days then push them off no ones making you." Her voice was cheerful as she loaded her own plate with fruit, eggs and bacon and sat beside him. He wrinkled his nose at her but ate the fruit anyway.

"Itadakimas!" "Itadakimas!" they both intoned and dug in. Arashia smiled around her fork as she watched him eat. He had abandoned the robe for his orange pants and was wearing his blue sandals without a shirt. Besides hitting another growth spurt he was already taller then her, he had filled out as well she could finial see the proof of his life as a ninja. Not a scar on his body save one high up on the right side of his chest it was faint but still there in a spider web pattern. She stared at it her mind trying to see the event he had described to her that had caused it.

Unfortunately or fortunately he had given her the whole story not the edited one that Tsunade and the others where told, although she guessed that at least Tsunade had some idea what had gone on from his orange jacket with the gaping hole in it though and though. Her thoughts turned to what had motivated the Uchiha to attack his friend but not kill him when he had the chance after Naruto finial gave out after scratching Sasukes Forehead protector. This also brought he back to the fact that Sasuke currently wore that same forehead protector to this day but was it a reminder or a promise her curiosity was driving her crazy with that. As she was musing these things over a sly grin crept onto Naruto's face as he noticed her distraction he had plenty of time before they had to meet team 7 on the bridge. With all the stealth he had been trained with he loaded his fork in his lap all the while shoveling food in his mouth using his chakra for assistance. He was concentrating so hard on not catching Arashia's eye he almost choked on his food and ruined his own plan. With the fork now load he manipulated his chakra again to get a good angle on his target and fired. Arashia almost missed the assault entirely as it was a small portion slipped by and smacked her in the forehead leaving a cheesy trail down her nose and slide down her left cheek. Naruto had already sprung into flight snatching his pack and shirt he practical flew out the window in his room laughing manically as he speed away from his sister.

It took Arashia a moment to figure out what had happened and then another to realize he had fled.

"OI BRAT!!" she shouted mock anger infusing her voice. Being already dressed and ready before Naruto gave her the advantage but only a little she locked the apartment swiftly having already turned off the stove and gave chase. The first time he assaulted her in a similar fashion had surprised them both, his reaction was to stare hers was to retaliate in the same fashion. Having been raised by the Yodamine whom she had attacked in like fashion when she was younger, and his responding in kind fueled the war that erupted causing them to be late even more so than Kakashi-sensi. It had only gotten worse when his teammates showed up looking for them and where promptly ambushed by both siblings laughing hysterical at the faces now wearing breakfast as well as some condiments. It was tense for all of two seconds until Kakashi launched his own salvo at the two after that it was a free for all.

Condiments and all forms of food (NOT ramen) where used and luckily for their team they had no missions that day. When they finally called a sense fire Sakura looked like a cross between the swamp thing and the creature from a horror movie her pink hair was now black from soy sauce and she had lumps clinging to her clothes and skin. The others weren't much better. Arashia smirked as she recalled the event she had offered to dry clean their clothes but Kakashi waved her saying he could take care of it him self Sakura smiled and laughing told her since she did it to herself by stay she would handle it herself as well, Sasuke seemed the most embarrassed his face was bright red and he avoided every ones eyes mumbling about getting home before anyone saw him, Naruto seeing his friend and rival in this state decided to poke fun at the Uchiha heir.

"Oi, teme why ya red?" he shoved the older teen in the shoulder and was rewarded with a

to the top of his head from Sakura who yelled at him, "BAKA, could you not be sooo…UHH" she trailed off with a similar red face as she realized she had punched him on the head in front of her. Arashia just grinned at the younger woman and shrugged her shoulders.

Smiling to her self again as she chased the blonde to the bridge and his friends she felt a stab of awareness hit her unexpectedly and she barely caught herself from stumbling. ""What the hell?!?"" She slowed her pace sending her chakra out in a wide arc trying to locate the feeling again. Her awareness continued to scan as she approached the bridge she snapped it back to the teen's bickering again, ""Well actually, Sakura and Naruto complaining and Sasuke grunting at them."" She stood back in the shadows and watched for a moment the interplay of the three ninja, up till now she had not taken the time to notice them as a group so wholly concerned with the blonde. She noticed the slight shift in stance from Sasuke and Sakura as they turned into their hyperactive teammate making a slight curve their body language declaring clearly how protective they were with one another, she noticed too the way both Sasuke and Sakura eyed the villagers, covertly of course, when ever they came near Naruto. She didn't miss the way they glared at some one if they stared to long at their fellow shinobi or the way Naruto pretended not to notice and his eyes would shutter and his grinning mask fell over his face. She watched silent with respect for them as they closed ranks around him offering an unspoken support while Sasuke called him a Dobe about something effectively distracting the blonde as he replied heatedly to the comment.

A smile danced its way across her lips briefly, ""Good he will need them."" Shaking herself out of her revere Arashia felt Kakashi's chakra approaching and hastily retraced her steps enough so that her sudden chakra flare would not alert him.

"Yo." He called to the group.

"Your on time sensi," Sakura spoke shock in her voice.

"YEAH," Naruto shouted, "We have a mission!"

"Dobe." Sasuke grunted out.

"TEME, he's never on time unless we have an important mission!" Naruto growled back but subsided quickly when he caught sight of Arashia's form jogging around a distant corning making her way to them. He dove behind Sakura begging her "Oi, please Sakura-chan _hide me_!" he whispered at the same time grabbing Sasuke and dragging him beside Sakura so he could use both as a screen.

"Naruto what…." Sakura didn't get to finish Arashia was there and had slipped around the two grabbing her brother by his sweater collar and wamping him on the head. He grinned sheepishly at her from his crouched position on the ground.

"It was joke." She tried and succeeded in looking anger for all of three seconds before dissolving in laughter at the look of dismay on his face where he thought he might have really gotten her mad.

"Yeah well paybacks a bitch." She answered him. Kakashi watched in fascination at the exchange his visible eye turning up at the corner in amusement.

"Well since we are all here lets head to Hokage tower for our assignments."

"HAI" was the collective answer from all three ninja Arashia just smiled nodding her head in agreement.

Walking though the village was an experience she had missed from all the years of being away, Kakashi walked beside her as they followed the teens. Arashia watched as they took up positions on either side of the blonde effectively flanking him as he bounded forwards and backwards talking in rapid fire then dropping back between them then back to the lead again with his hands behind his head. Mostly he gabbed on about ramen flavors and some adventure or other that they as a team had been on and some that Sasuke had missed. She watched as the dark haired shinobi gave an imperceptible flinch and he would duck his head slightly then his mask of cool indifference fell into place, her ever watchful little brother would at those times walk a little closer to his friend brushing shoulders with the other before making some off hand comment switching subjects with his trade mark randomness. The adult's follow watched all this with little comment.

"He has a special power," Kakashi startled her and she just barely managed to hide her shock before he noticed it, " he can make friends with anyone with out even trying and people tend to believe in him." He looked at her pointedly then and they paused in their forward progress letting the others get ahead of them.

"Naruto has a lot of precious people but I don't think he realizes how special he is to a lot pf people." His words where soft meant for her ears alone. Dark blue eyes meet his lone gray eye with a hint of steel behind it.

"Yes he is." She responded simply her face serene eyes calm. He continued to meet her gaze for several minutes before a shout from Naruto called them back to the present, Kakashi tilted his head to the side indicating they should move on she returned his smile and moved to walk beside him again relieved that he hadn't figured out anything else.

Meanwhile Sakura nugged Sasuke nodding her head back at the two adults a conniving smirk on her face and a glint in her eye. Sasuke grimaced as imperceptible as possible rolling his eyes. ""Girls."" Was his exasperated thought just as Naruto turned to look at them.

"Naruto do you know how long Kakahi-sensi and Arashia-chan have known each other?" Sakura asked in her most innocent voice.

Now Naruto can be oblivious about a lot of things but he too had noticed that his sister and Kakashi had dropped back and had been staring at each other intently, and for some reason he felt the need to separate them.

"No." His uncharacteristically short answer surprised both his friends and they looked at him.

"Oh..well ,uh, I was just curious is all Naruto." Sakura added lamely, biting her lip and looking to Sasuke for help, he shrugged he didn't know what had upset the blonde.

"Dobe, what's your problem?" For once he refused to answer and ignored the question altogether alarming both his teammates farther.

"Don't call me that, teme." The reversal in attitude caused both shinobi to frown in concentration at him, which he returned with a foxy grin and change in topic.

Much to Naruto's relief that had arrived at Tsunade-Baba's office moving the topic to there missions. Tsunade was sitting behind a new desk, _again_ ,with Shizune off to the side thumbing though paper work and jotting down notes and passing them to the Godamine to sign ever now and then as Tsunade spoke to the team and its impromptune third member.

"I am sending you to the village hidden in the mist we have received some information regarding Akatsuki and I want you four to investigate and report back if the rumors are true or not NOTHING ELSE!" her voice rang with steel and she glared at Naruto who was currently glaring right back at her.

"Arashia." The Hokage turned her attention to the young woman leaning against the wall at the back of her office. "I know you have been with Naruto for awhile now, even gone on a few missions with him but I would like for you to remain here considering." Every one waited tense radiating off of Shizune who was trying her best to appear as wallpaper and not make a sound. Arashia meet the Hokage's star without flinching she was well aware of why the older woman didn't want her going with them but she knew too that Tsunade couldn't make her stay. Her smile was cold for the other woman but not surprisingly it was Naruto's disgruntled voice that broke the silence.

"Obaabaa-Chan she wouldn't get in the way she can fight."

"That's not the point Naruto nii-chan, is it Tsunade?" Arashia spoke her voice hard.

"Would you like a blood oath or would you feel better binding some part of me to you so if I betray my otouoto you can kill me without much trouble?" Her smile was pleasant belying the cold words. Sakura stiffened at the woman leaning causal on the wall behind them she moved to speak but was stopped by the hand on her shoulder looking to her right she saw it was Kakashi and behind him she could see Sasuke shake his head imperceptablly. Biting the inside of her cheek to keep silent Sakura waited and watched the scene unfolding in front of them that had been boiling for days. Glancing at Naruto she could tell he was restraining him self but just barely.

"No Arashia that wont be Necessary, but you are not a shinobi and your safety and well-being could put my people at risk." Tsunade was firm as the vein on her forehead throbbed with her irritation.

"Would you like a demonstration of my skills' Hokage-sama. For your own piece of mind of course." Sarcasm dripped from Arashia's voice and the intense dislike that had up till now been suppressed ever time they had come into contact with each other surged forward coating the room in pulsing tense. There was venom in her words and though she was leaning against the wall with her arms folded something subtle settled over her form that screamed bring it on' to the older woman.

Just as suddenly as it had appeared the intense emotion evaporated and Arashia seemed to shrink back to normal size, smiling as sweetly as possible and projecting serenity and calmness she uncrossed her arms and approached the desk.

"Hokage-sama I am not a shinobi of this village I am a mere citizen." She paused meet the woman's gaze evenly. Tsunade nodded at her and was about to continue when Arashia held up her hand.

"But," she turned to glance at Naruto briefly then back to the Hokage, "I have been in Akatsuki and I know what her contacts look like and there hide outs I can help and confirm faster and with less trouble then unknown shinobi poking around asking questions." She increased the size of her smile forcing as much confidence and power of will as she could into it.

"Tsunade nee-baba-chan, I can watch out for her." Naruto's voice complained. Sakura beamed him on the head sending him crashing to the floor.

"You BAKA, shut up." She hissed at him Sasuke gave the Uchiha equivalent of embrassment and looked away mumbling "dobe". Kakashi squinted his eye a drop of sweat rolling down his cheek. He couldn't help how this familiarity made him happy while at the same time effectively embarrassing him.

"Oi Sakura-Chan what was that for?!" his voice raising in pitch as he rubbed his head again glad that she at least wasn't using her superhuman strength on him, yet. Tsunade pinched the bridge of her noise in a bid for patience that she was rapidly losing with them.

" If you wish to Arashia but," she returned her gaze to the young woman who was still smiling at her "I am sending Sai along he will be you partner. Besides that He currently does not have a team so he needs the field experience."

Arashia blinked taken off guard, she racked her brain for any information on this Sai person she was sure she had heard that name before.

"Before that however I would like a demonstration of your skill' level, if you don't mind to much." This time the sugar sweet voice came from Tsunade as she grinned wickedly at her from behind her interlaced fingers

Training field after hours at the Academy.

Arashia stood ready arms relaxed stance loose 20 paces away stood the former ROOTS' operative Sai. He wore a black half shirt exposing his midriff and one arm the other covered down to the wrist. His pants rode low on his hips and a double belt of breaded rode as a belt his boot were soft leather the soles hardened and reinforced. On his back he carried twin katanas that curved on the end they rested in the same sheaf and when removed could be used as a single weapon or separately.

She was wearing her black outfit from when she first arrived it was the most comfortable the only difference was she too had katana's separately sheathed grip turned out so all she had to do was reach to her side and pull them free. " Tsunade doesn't miss much'" she thought privately. " She knew either myself or Naruto would fight her decision and was only waiting to see her chance to observe me. Well I will give her a show but just not to much.'" She watched the boy across from her with a blank expression on the way after retrieving her katana from Naruto's, he brother had taken the chance to tell her about Sai a little more in-depth. The emotional stunted ex ROOTS member had become a good friend to him but he warned her that he was fast and wicked with his katana and he also used ink jutsu. She smiled at him telling him not to give away all his friends weakness or it would give her an unfair advantage he had grumbled that she needed it which made her smile grow.

Her eyes glazed for a moment in reminder of that and that was when he attacked hands forming seals he intoned "Ninpou tuu Gigi" (Ninja Art great beast false image) three huge black tigers leap forward charging at her snapping her attention back she twisted to the side folding forward under the second beast gather her chakra in her legs as she came up between the third and second beast pushing off from the ground rolling over its back she could feel the stickiness on her close from the ink of the false image as it arched around impossiblely fast trying to catch her its ink paw swiped at her and using its motion surged forward almost like sitting in a swing using it to launch her self at the boy. His eyes widened slightly as he dodged her flipping backwards then pushing off from the ground with his hands to the side avoiding her scissor kick at his arms.

Arashia spun her legs around and under her gather chakra again into her legs she shoved backwards drawing her katana at the same time and slicing though the ink beast charging her from behind. She allowed her self to grin as Sai came to his feet with his eyebrows slightly elevated.

They now faced each from opposite ends of the field, he had taken a defensive stance and was watching her out of the corner of her eye she could see Tsunade with a suitable look of appreciation on her face beside her Kakashi stood his visible eye watching he still had not revealed his Sharingan eye and an evil thought occurred to her. She wanted to see the look on his face when she did what she was about to do but first she had to get the boy to attack her out right. She glanced again at Naruto he was tense and she knew what he was thinking, so far she had displayed her physical abilities proving she could keep up but had yet to show her ninja arts. " Alright nii-chan this is for you.'" She preformed the seals and called out "Kage Bushin No Jutsu" Four clones materialized.

"Lets go!" she pointed at Sai and let her clones charge forward. " Alright boy don't disappoint me. Give me something to work with here.'" The clones charged flipping and kicking at the boy he finally used his katana's dispatching her clones. Arashia gritted her teeth in frustration and decided to use Sasuke's tactic.

"Is that the best you can do **BOY!"** she grinned as his mask of indifference slipped momentarily. "I guess you are still learning after all the academy doesn't usually let children play at being ninja but I guess there is a first time for everything." She taunted and from her left she could a stifled choking sound. Inward she her smile blossomed into rolling on the ground laughter. So the Uchiha didn't like his temporary replacement after all.

"Tauu Ninpou caa GIGI" the last came out slightly forced and Arashia knew she finial had the reaction she wanted. A massive cloud of black beasts surged forward all different shapes Sai had withdrawn a scroll this time increasing his attack pouring chakra into it he was cool headed enough not to dump it all reserving a large portion his lips tilted up slightly at the corners.

" Well two can play that game.'" She painted a shocked look on her face briefly as the ink beast came at her inhaling deeply filling her mouth and hand with chakra she gave the impression of screaming before releasing the massive fire ball engulfing the ink and incinerating it while calling out "**Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu".**


	6. Chapter 6

Kakashi gapped, and quickly lifted his hiatie-ate revealing his Sharingan. In all the time that had transpired since becoming a ninja he had yet to meet anyone save for an Uchiha who could use that particular jutsu on such a large scale. The Fire Ball' filled the entire field heat cascading to the surrounding area shifting his eye to Arashia he got another shock using a clone she leap into the air high above the fire while still maintaining it's size completely obscured from Sai's physical sight and dove into the center of the ball passing though and coming out on the other side taking advantage of Sai's lapse she made a grab for him with the clone she created on her way out of the fire ball. She saw use a substitution but grab at the fake anyway no need to expose all her talents at once she told her self.

Sai jumped into the tree's just before Arashia attacked flitting to the other side so she couldn't see him he collect himself.

"_She is faster then I thought!"_ glancing around in search of his opponent he was not surprised when he could immediately find her, pulling out another scroll he summoned a wolf drawing and sent it out in search of her as he moved further into the tree's. He gritted his teeth.

" I should not have let her get to me, baka. I must master myself and formulate an attack.'" He racked his brain trying to think of what to do next.

"Move faster **boy."** A voice said from the limb above him he gasped he had not even felt her chakra get so close going on instinct he dodge off into the trees Arashia in pursuit.

Back at the Field Tsunade waited with Kakashi, she looked at Naruto and Sasuke for once the Uchiha heir's normal indifferent mask had slipped enough to reveal shock. She smirked much like Arashia had smugly satisfied that someone had finial ruffled his feathers other then Naruto. " Even if she is related!'"

"They're headed this way." Kakashi announced. Tsunade was impressed with the girl's abilities despite herself. She had managed to ruffle Sai enough to get him to react and was chasing him but she knew from the past that tables had a tendency to turn and even though she knew she now had a measure of the young woman's skill level the part of her that was erched wanted to push this as far as safely possible. The pair came flying out of the trees a blur of motion and clashing steel. Sai skidded to a halt katana raised in front of him Arashia landed a few feet away katana held sideways in front of her face her other hand planted on the ground in front of her as she slid to a halt watching him. Both where panting a shine of sweat coating their bodies. Sai studied her for a moment he was pretty sure he couldn't take her in a frontal attack and sneaking around her defenses was proving near impossible rapidly coming to the conclusion that if he wanted to get ahead of her then he had to distract her. Putting his plan into action he sucked in a deep breath and exhaled a black cloud of inky tendril's that raced across the field at her again she summoned chakra in her mouth and hand again and breathed out " Katon: Goukakyuu No Jutsu" From behind her dark tendrils wrapped themselves around her arms and legs while two others held her wrists apart. Arashia grinned to herself they had be going at it for nearly an hour so it was time to end this but she had to give a token struggle. The tendrils weren't much different from Shikimaru's shadow neck bend save these would leave inky black on her clothes.

" Fine, you caught me. Not bad but can you hold me?" her words halted his forward progress and he watched her warily. She wiggle her hand free bring it up to her mouth index finger and middle finger held up " Wali: Narau no Justsu" she called her body attempted to split apart acid dripping from the splitting skin.

"ENOUGH!" Tsunade shouted. " You can go with them Arashia!" Breaking the Genjutsu Arashia plastered a foxy grin on her face as she released Sai and the others. Naruto was pale but gave no other outward sign of the effect from the technique. Kakashi was the only one who gave no sign at all he had seen though the attack but was still amazed she had resorted to that type of attack, he pulled his hiate-ite back down over his sharigan eye. " Very clever though'" he admitted to himself " to use genjutsu so subtly mixing in a useless seal to give it an even better chance of success, I'll have to get to know her better.'" His ever present Icha Icha Paradise book in hand he turned to leave when a thought stuck him causing him to turn around head cocked to the side behind his book, what if he had been follow a clone all those times she left Naruto's apartment?!?

Front Gate Konoha Village

Arashia stood beside her nii-chan a huge grin on her face as she listened to Sakura berate him for complaining about missing ramen for lunch and Sasuke grunt at her when she looked to him for support in getting Naruto to down. The teen was oblivious to the fight from earlier between her teammate's sister and Sai who stood leaning against the gate's massive doors. Arashia study the Uchiha heir and Sai they where similar in appearance and attitude both quiet and reserved and both taunted their blonde friend one calling him a dobe and the other constantly insulting his manhood in disregard for the female members of the group.

" CHA I'll KICK HIS ASS IF HE DOESN'T STOP THAT!!'" inner Sakura ranted pumping her fist above her head as she glanced at Sai and spoke.

"Really Sai is that necessary?" her voice was low tinged with exasperation. Sakura remembered the whole trip a year and a half ago that had first introduced them to the other teen and his withdrawn attitude. She could remember how when they first meet him she had smiled then sent him flying for bad mouthing Sasuke now she was happy and a good bit of her happiness was due to this taciturn boy who had helped them get a precious person back. Naruto for all his dislike of having the other teen question him about his penis and prowess had grown to like the other boy and call him a friend. He now would protect the boy with his life since he had become a precious person to him.

Sasuke glared at Sai under his bangs no he was not happy in the least that this interloper was with his team and he was even more displeased that the dobe was attached to him now. He knew that the other had helped his teammates find and return him to the Hidden Leaf but it didn't mean that he wanted him hanging around his precious people. His eyes held a hidden softness as he looked at them reflecting on how much they had changed and how strong they had gotten.

"Dobe, quite complaining I'll treat you when we get back." Naruto's rant ended as he smugly folded his hands behind his head " Success again. He always does that to make me stop!'" Sasuke was well aware of Naruto's manipulation since his return and this routine had started not long after Sasuke was returned to Team 7 as a genin. They didn't talk about what Sasuke had to under go to be with his friends again as a team but he wasn't bitter the bonds he had with them where very important to him now more so then even before he left. He recalled what Naruto had said to him all those months ago when they came back again to get him for the third time.

"Sasuke you are Fire and I am wind **I** can give you more power and strength than that snake!" lunging apart they faced each other across the distance Sasuke cool and calculating Naruto with the desperation for a friend bleeding into his eyes.

"Naruto you can't beat me I am done with Konoha and you and Sakura." His voice was cold. And with he surged forward attacking the blonde gather his chidori as he came at him he wasn't expecting Sakura to charge him since every time in the past she had cowered behind either himself or Naruto and on top of that her chakra was massive she had disengaged from Kabuto so quickly that he was lacks in acting giving Sakura her chance Sasuke altered his Chidori to surround his body but Sakura plunged though it landing a crushing blow to his chest the surprised look on his face was priceless and his shock only increased as Naruto taking the opening she gave him attacked his chakra swirled around his body in a full body Rasengan that swirled with wind and electricity that crackled and chirped. Sasuke in a bide to escape the orange and black projectile wound his Chidori around himself again and drew his katana as well. He Heard Sakura scream at Naruto to stop but the dobe had a determined look in his eye and before Sasuke could even think to alter his weapon the blonde impaled him self on the blade grunting as he slide down the blade up to the hilt. He wrapped his arms around his friend and brother as their respective chakra's warped and twisted surrounding them in a temporary bubble of silence just like when they had battled at the Valley of End.

"I told you, teme I would get you back from Orochimaru." His whispered words filled the air. Sasuke stared at his friend and the one person who refused to give up on him ever, something snapped in the Uchiha and tears leaked out of his eyes. The ensuing explosion knocked everyone to the ground those closest to the pair where killed Kabuto being the first his body flew back into the wall hitting with a sickening thud his neck snapped. Sakura using her remaining super strength grabbed Kakashi as he flew at her pulling him behind the pillar she used as a shield. Neji using his Hakkesho Kaiten Protected his teammates as well as Shikamaru, Choji and Ino, Hinita following Neji's example did the same for her teammates and other friends. When the dust settled both Hyuuga's where struggling to remain standing Neji's and Hinita's palms bore burn marks, and the snake sennin was nowhere to be found it was the sight of Naruto and Sasuke that drew there attention. Both teens where still stand in the center of the carter they had created, Naruto was obviously struggling to breath and Sasuke was talking to him.

"I can't return to Konoha." He whispered to his friend and brother his voice to horse to speak louder. Naruto's head was bowed his bangs shielding his eyes he coughed and blood came out to land on Sasuke's shirt. Behind them the rookie nine watched horrified to see Naruto with a katana sticking though his back.

"SHIT!" Captain Yamato shouted running forward forming seals as he ran. Naruto raised his head to look at Sasuke his pupil's slited and red.

"**I told you,teme, I would break both your legs and arms and drag you back if I have too."** His voice was deeper and held an edge to it that Sasuke hadn't heard before. Red Chakra swirled around them surprising Sasuke forming into the shape of a fox, two tails formed one slipped back wards knocking Yamato to the ground the other latched onto both of the Uchiha's legs snapping them midthigh a third tail emerged grabbing an arm and effectively breaking it as easily, the hand that had released him grab his other arm that held the katana he gripped Sasuke's hand over the handle and used his other arm to break Sasukes wrist and arm. The Uchiha screamed in pain because not only had Naruto broken his limbs he had seeped some of the red chakra into the wounds so that only he could with draw the hold he had on it keeping Sasuke from healing it himself. They fell to the floor the red chakra dissipating as rapidly as it had appeared.

Naruto caught his friend and eased them both to the ground as best he could still being impaled by Sasuke's katana.

"I'm sorry Sasuke." Naruto breathed out trying to keep his eyes open while he listened to the sound of feet rushing toward them.

"Baka, Brother." Sasuke hissed back at him meeting the now blue eyes of his friend. "All you had to do was ask." A small sad smile flittered across the blondes lips Sasuke watched as his friend and brother tried vainly to keep his eyes open long enough for Sakura to arrive. It wasn't until Sakura rolled them apart that he really got a look at the damage he had caused to Naruto on top of the katana that Sakura was removing the blonde was soaked in blood not just from the katana he noted the skin of his arms and legs that was exposed was covered in blisters the blondes eye lids fluttered and he could feel the blonde shinobi retracting the red chakra from his wounds before he lost consciousness altogether. Sakura was crying none stop but her voice was firm as she called orders slipping into ninmedic mode. He was loaded onto a litter and given a sedative when he came too he found himself in a cot next to Naruto gripping the other teens hand tightly.

"He'll be fine you on the other hand…" Sakura's voice spoke to him from his left.

"What…" he tried to ask but she shook her head at him.

" We've been trying to get you home for to long Sasuke-kun, please don't break his heart again." She spoke with a great deal of weariness in her voice sadness and pain leaching it of its normal empyreal. He stared at her for a moment then nodding his head he reached out and toke her hand where it sat in her lap surprising her into looking up at him where he lay. He held both of their hands her's gripping his back while he held Naruto s slack hand in his other. They where still like that when Kakashi found them later Sakura's head had dropped to her chest and she was snoring lightly as was Sasuke it was Naruto blue eyes that flashed at him for a brief second red flashed and his pupils slited until he recognized their sensi and he relaxed back.

"Glad you back." Kakashi told him. He was still prone on his bed his hand grasped in Sasukes, which he squeezed lightly. Kakashi pulled up the only other chair in the tent and sat next to the blonde shinobi.

"I have my family back." Naruto answered to Kakashi's unspoken question. " I wont anything happen to them not even from themselves."

End flash back

Sasuke grunted again as Kakashi made his appearance in cloud of smoke and leaves, the dobe didn't know that he had heard everything Naruto had said to their sensi and he still marveled that the everyone from their genin group had excepted him back though he still strove to earn their total trust again but it was because of Naruto that they gave him the chance and it was also because of his stubborn persistence that he was returned to team Kakashi at all. Standing with his makeshift family of Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi, Sasuke allowed his lips to turn up at the corners slightly, yes he had his family back but more importantly he could sleep at night knowing they would help him without hesitation and he would do the same. Yes he could deal with Sai for Naruto and Sakura's sake so long as he could be here with them it was a small price to pay he thought as they headed out. He walked beside Naruto; Sakura fell slightly behind them to walk with Sai but still keeping contact with her teammates while Arashia and Kakahis walked to together. Sasuke grunted at Naruto as the other teen bounced around excited about the mission.

" Yes , I will protect you all with my life, Naruto I owe you so much for saving me from the dark.'"

Flame of Heart Inn

Achita Muru packed the last of his equipment releasing the seals he held on the room and smiled, slipping the pack over his shoulders he toke up his staff. He paid the bill at the front desk leaving behind hints of who he really was. " Oh they will find it no doubt but it will be to late by the time they finial take it seriously.'"

I don't own Naruto just supplying the story and my own take on it. For the fight between Sai and Arashia I would recommend listening to Def tones Change because that's what I had going at the time I wrote it.


	7. Chapter 7

Under the boroughs of a large tree at the top of a hill several leagues west of Konoha sat 5 shinobi deep in conversation as the night's breeze rustled the leaves over their heads. The pink haired kunoichi stood poking a stick at the dieing flames causing them to send sparks into the air and carefully added another log so as not to create to much smoke. She stretched her arms above her head then dropping her arms turned back to her companions.

"Sakura-Chan" Naruto began, "we're going to be passing though Kumi village tomorrow and I heard they have a very awesome ramen restaurant I was wondering.." Sakura cut him off rolling her eyes.

"Naruto don't you ever eat anything but ramen? One day your going to grow ramen noodles for hair!" she announced. Sasuke hide a smirk by busying himself with his pack trying not to laugh since her statement came out so bland. He struggled to choke back a laugh as Kakashi sitting next to him noticed his difficulty he reached over and thumped him on his back in false assistance.

"There is nothing wrong with RAMEN!" Naruto growled and proceeded to pout. Arashia's eyebrows disappeared into her hairline as she struggled not to have a fit laughing. Sai was the only one who remained silent his face a study of thoughtful contemplation as he tried to work out why everyone thought Sakura's statement was so funny.

"Well I'll take the first watch." Arashia offered she stood up from her spot beside her sulking brother and thumped him on the top of the head.

"See you in the morning grouch." She motioned to his sleeping bag as she moved off to sit away from the fire. She could hear him continue to grumble more and she listened as Sasuke growled back at him when he walked around him to his sleeping bag. Looking back at them she noticed the grin that spread across his handsome young face and his sea blue eyes glowed with happiness. She smiled to herself, whatever the Uchiha had said to him obviously improved his attitude and he more or less flopped into his sleeping bag without further complaint the others weren't far behind and soon she could hear the soft snoring that signaled Naruto becoming blissfully unaware to the world. She formed seals breathing out Tajj Kage Bushin no Jutsu and three clones popped into existence, she sent them out in a circle around their camp to guard.

Her thoughts roamed back to the past before Akatsuki even knew her little brother was alive or to be more precise before he was even born. She was 7 when her father told her she would be a big sister soon, she was about to start at the academy to become a ninja like her father and mother. She didn't want to be Hokage, though she remembered telling him because you had to work **all** of the time. He had smiled and told her one day she might change her mind after all it was a family tradition. She had shaken blonde curls at him making a face.

"I don't like desks!" she had adamantly refused him and he had patted her on the head

"You'll understand when you get older." His voice was deep and soothing if she concentrated she could almost hear him again. A tear slide down her cheek as the image of the man she had known as daddy' was superimposed with her nii-chan and another tear leaked out tracing an unbroken trail down her face. It wasn't until it slipped off the end of her chin that she realized she was humming an old tune she remembered hearing growing up. She continued to hum for several seconds before the words finial returned and very softly began to sing hearing her father's deep baritone in her mind singing along.

**May it be an evening star  
Shines down upon you  
May it be when darkness falls  
Your heart will be true  
You walk a lonely road  
Oh! How far you are from home**

**Darkness has come  
Believe and you will find your way  
Darkness has fallen  
A promise lives within you now**

**May it be the shadows call  
Will fly away  
May it be your journey on  
To light the day  
When the night is overcome  
You may rise to find the sun**

**Darkness has come  
Believe and you will find your way  
Darkness has fallen  
A promise lives within you now**

**A promise lives within you now**

Her heart ached and burned in her chest as silent tears flowed down her cheeks as the song faded she looked back at her sleeping brother the last remnants of her father clearing showing on his face. At 17 Naruto looked so much like the Yodamine it hurt to look at him and not see the man he would become and the man whom had given his life for the promise her brother now carried.

"_A promise lives within you now."_ She whispered still looking at him. She shook herself and looked up into the tree branches overhead.

"Hope you appreciated that I don't sing anymore." Her dry tone directed at the joninnin perched above her. He dropped silent to the ground beside and remained in a crouch studying the ground in front of him.

"He wants to be Hokage." Kakashi stated.

Arashia nodded her head "I know."

"He will probably surpass the 4th."

"Hai." Silence she had nothing else to say on it Kakashi was still squatted on the ground he folded his legs under him then looked up at her from the corner of his eye.

"Care to talk about it." She titled her head at him from the teen she had known all those years ago she couldn't ever remember him offer a sympathetic ear to anyone he had been so closed off and she distinctly remembered annoying him by trying to follow him every where demanding to know what his problem was, so to say she was surprised was an understatement. He remained setted legs folded waiting.

"I some times wonder…" she began but then abruptly changed directions and sitting down next to him she turned her head and grinned at him.

"Tomorrow is the 10th of October!" her voice fairly sparkled her topic shift had the man looking her full in the face with a puzzled expression.

"Why do you think he was asking Sakura-chan to go to the ramen bar with him?" Kakashi's eyebrow arched as he looked at her and got a palm to the forehead for his lack of response.

"Naruto will be 18 tomorrow and I for one have a gift for him what about you?" His eye widen in shock.

"I didn't even release what tomorrow was." His voice was even but Arashia could tell she had the upper hand in this case and planned to use it to her advantage. Besides if she could get the others in on it then Naruto would have a very good surprise before the shit hit the fan so to speak. She grimaced inwardly that his birthday would be celebrated on the road but it was unavoidable and it was even more twisted in her mind that they were headed to face Akatsuki and its agents.

"Good I have a plan."

Kumi Village Ramen bar

A laughing Naruto sat between his two best friends in the world, Sasuke his adopted brother and Sakura he now thought of as sister. Across from the three sat Sai between Kakashi and Arashia who was currently preparing a silent assault on her nii-chin who had blissfully finished off 5 bowls of ramen and was now rubbing his belly talking animatedly to his tablemates.

Her attack was almost foiled by Sai when he looked at her and cocked his head to the side blinking at her several times. He opened his mouth to comment but she widened her eyes slightly and shook her head ever so slightly while maintaining her focus on her target. She was fighting a mad grin and just before letting it fly ramen noodles came sailing at her from Sasukes discarded unfinished bowl she shot her load at Naruto and ducked as best she could the offending noodles hit Sai instead of her and his puzzled blinking caused her to double over laughing so much so that tears sprang to her eyes. Naruto for once wasn't lucky enough to dodge the noodles coming at his face he could only duck his head down enough so that the noodles landed in his hair instead of his face when he looked up at her Sakura's comment from last night played though her mind again and she was laughing even harder than before falling off the bench and on to the floor unable to stop. The others stared at the pair until Arashia's incoherent mumbling finally became clear.

"N-N-N-Noodle-N-N-Noodle haaaaiiir—hahahahahaahah" she rolled on the floor and soon the others where laughing as well their laughter infectious and it got worse as they each remembered last nights comment even Sai laughed this time more so from the infectious nature of the others than any true understanding of the joke. Sasuke tried his damnedest not to laugh and only smile but the smile lead to a snicker and the snicker lead to gauf which resulting in a true laugh and soon he was in no better shape then the others. The owner of the bar rolled his eyes at the group, he just knew if they didn't settle down soon he would have to ask them to leave, they where scaring his other customers.

Several minutes passed as every one began to calm down, Arashia was holding her sides still smiling and observed each of them in turn as they recouped. Sasuke had loosed up considerably since she had first meet him he smiled more and his darkness was set off by Naruto and Sakura's light the same seemed to be true for Sai he responded to them as much as Sasuke and despite his lack of understanding in the emotional department she could see in his eyes on his face the signs that spoke of loyalty and attachment. He was another who Naruto had helped and in doing so garnered the teens friendship and protection. Kakashi was the only one she didn't fully understand she had her own 7 year old self's crush on the silver haired joninnin to draw from but that didn't really help all she really knew for any certainty was he had refused to give up on team 7 during the 3 years of one Uchiha's absence and he had a soft spot for those perverted books the Frog hermit pervert wrote.

She reviewed in her mind everything she knew about each of them from personal experience as well as what was in their files. Sakura was as strong as Tsunade and in a very short period of time mastered almost all of medical ninja arts Tsunade had taken several years to master. Sasuke held a number of jutsu some of which were forbidden as well as his Kekki Genki. Kakashi had his Sharingan eye from Obito which also gave him the Kekki Genki of the Uchiha clan. Naruto with Kyuubi was the only wild card, her brother was strong and capable even without the Kyuubi's chakra but the creatures own talents where a mystery to those around him. He could Access the power but if he manifested more then two tails of chakra from the beast his body would deteriorate covering him in his own blood slowly killing him from the inside out. Mentally she shivered, it was a gastily occurrence and thus far unavoidable Yamata was the only one able to suppress the nine-tails chakra and from what Naruto had told her the creature he housed was not intentional trying to kill him when it happened he had informed her that the Kyuubi had told him the last time they talked that when ever he loaned Naruto his power that was all he was giving him, power and with out the Kyuubi to govern it the power went with his subconscious desire or the strongest emotion he was experiencing at the time and acted. He did admit that he could suppress it but past 3 tails and he lost consciousness and didn't remember what happened. She had seen the fear in his eyes at that possibility as they danced across his teammates and the shudder that coursed though his body. Returning to the conversation taking place she noted Kakashi had been watching her as well she meet his eye raising one eyebrow and a corner of her mouth at him, he returned the look over the top of his ever present Icha Icha Paradise. Reaching into her pack on the floor between her legs she produced a small box wrapped in orange wrapping paper.

"Happy birthday otouto." She handed him the box, his eyes were wide and his jaw hung open. "This is from myself and," she pause debating if she should admit to the rest when she felt a hand landed on her shoulder, Kakashi's arm was resting along the back of the set and Sai was leaning forward to get a look at what was in the box. "dad." She managed to say without her voice cracking and giving away the pain she felt. The hand squeezed briefly then was removed.

Sakura averted her eyes before the other woman could see that Kakashi's gestured was seen since apparently neither wanted anyone to know. She was looking at Naruto when she noticed Sasuke raise an eyebrow at her and she shook her head and mouthed Later' at him he nodded slightly and they turned there attention to Naruto and his gift.

He had already removed the wrapping with careful fingers and was looking at a small box opening it he gapped. Sitting in the middle nestled in a velvety cushion was a ring of silver that spiraled and looped in an intricate design, in the center was the swirl that decorated the vest of a Konoha ninja and weaving in and around the swirl was a second swirl that appeared to touch the center swirl then flare out from it.

"Its beautiful." Sakura breathed out.

"Nice." Sasuke offered while silently agreeing with Sakura.

" That is a very detailed ring Naruto-kun. It looks like the design of a seal around the center swirl." Sai added. Arashia wanted to shot daggers at the boy but ignored him instead.

"Father wore that ring every day and when you were conceived he wanted you to have it. I used to pester him about it, it was the only jewelry I every saw him wear." Her throat felt heavy and tight and she was having a hard time speaking but she thanked the kami that the others hadn't noticed giving her a chance to collect herself. Sai's remark forgotten Naruto had taken the ring from its box and was holding it up.

"He always wore it on his right hand middle finger." Naruto slipped the ring onto the same finger it fit like it was made for him. " Now you have a piece of him too." She added smiling at him. ""I can share my memories of him with you later if you wish."" Her mental voice wavered and he smiled at her though misty eyes nodding his head in silent acknowledgement.

Authors Notes

Ok well I hope that answers any questions about Arashia's contact in the past with Kakashi, and He is the same age as in the Manga at this point. The only pairings I am hoping will work out are Kakashi/Arashia I don't know if it will work out yet. Since I am hoping to make this mostly adventure there maybe some romance but it will be boy/girl for the most part possible one-sided boy/boy but I haven't made up my mind yet. I may just throw that idea out altogether. I will try to stay as true to the main characters as possible but since I am not Naruto's creator I don't know how they will develop in the manga. More action to come I have two chapters after this one I am reviewing and may chop up and splice for a new idea. The next Chap will explain what else happened between Kakashi and Arashia under the stars for sure that's the significance of Sasuke and Sakura's shared look, that's all I know for sure. I borrowed Enya's song It fit the moment and Arashia's memories.  
I have to say that I love getting reviews I love knowing that what I am writting is being enjoyed so please review helps me when I get writters block!


	8. Chapter 8

Kumi Village East entrance

Shuffling into the village, a dusty old man leaned on his walking stick heavily moved cautiously on the dirt packed road. He had been travel none stop for the past 48 hours in an attempt to catch up with the Konoha Shinobi, he could feel the familiar chakra he was trailing as it leaked out to the surrounding area. A smile touched cold lips, he was close and if this tantalizing touch was any indication then the party was still in the village.

Arashia's mind ghosted out shifting though the none chakra using residents of the village she had a nagging something tickling the back of her mind, they had left the Ramen Bar and where making their way though the village with the plan to disguise themselves once they left. She had every intention of going as eccentrically weird as possible she had always loved dressing up when she was younger and the inclination to play act suited her field of employ quite nicely. It was as these thoughts where crossing her mind that her chakra brushed against the same jolt she had felt back on the bridge at Konoha.

"_Shit_." she breathed, the malevolent presence was almost palpable to her senses and for a moment she had to struggle to breath Sakura beside her heard the barely audible choking sound and she raised questioning brows at the older woman. Arashia thought quickly, if that aura was the same one from the bridge then this was not good and the others would notice it before to long finally she settled on the easiest lie that came to mind first.

"I was just thinking about earlier you know, Noodle hair." She forced a laugh and plastering the patented foxy grin on her face while she focused more intently on the aura to pinpoint it. Meanwhile Sakura grinned in return however she had seen enough of Naruto's evasion tactics to see though the lie and she felt she knew Arashia well enough to call her on it.

"You know," she began " you don't have try to convince me." Arashia looked at the other shinobi calculating whether or not the other had seen though the deception.

"Gomen, I saw you and Kakashi-sensi last night." Arashia felt a wave of relief _'So that's what she's talking about._' She felt herself sweat drop and going with it she meet the younger woman's gaze sheepishly about to answer when said shinobi appeared beside her and for once she was surprised enough that she EEPed at him before clamping her lips shut embarrassed. Sakura had the decency to blush and look away from her as she saw the other woman turn crimson. Kakashi on the other hand was fascinated by the color change, totally out of character for him reached up to touch her red cheek with a finger invading her personal space without any qwams. Arashia's eyes bugged at the touch and she swatted his hand away glaring at him by this time Naruto, Sasuke and Sai reappeared their packs restocked with provisions.

"What's with them?" Sasuke leaned over asking a blushing Sakura, she refused to meet his eyes mumbling something about stars and Kakashi-sensi. Naruto who was not as oblivious as his friends thought did not like what he was seeing. He had just found his nee-chan and here was his Sensi trying…what, he didn't know but his protective nature kicked into over drive and he made to shove Kakashi away from his sister when a restraining hand landed on his arm, behind him Sai gripped his arm.

"I believe Naruto-kun that your sibling is quite capable of handling Kakashi-san." Naruto growled low in his throat but nodded at the other boy who released him continuing, "Besides I think they make an interesting match."

Naruto's eyes bulged and he glared, growling at the other boy, "Yeah, he's a pervert and she doesn't know that! She's my sister I have to protect her from perverts like him!" While all this was taking place Sakura had finally managed to stop blushing and was only a light shade of pink she had also conveyed to Sasuke what was causing Arashia's reaction. It all toke place in a matter of minutes, Kakashi was one second opening his mouth to say something provocative to the Blonde in front of him when he felt the menacing aura filter into his couciousness the same time the others picked up on it. Sasuke tensed his hand moved causal to the holster where his Shuriken were stored. Sai shifted his feet readying himself to release his ink beasts, Naruto and Sakura both concealed kunai in their hands at the ready.

"Lets leave this is not the place for a confrontation." As the words left Kakashi's mouth the group had already faded from the hard packed dirty without a sound silently gliding though the trees distancing themselves from the village and the aura.

They where a significant distance away without anyone following them when Kakashi called a halt, he glanced over at Arashia she had her arms folded in front of her chest and if he hadn't known Naruto for years he wouldn't have been able to read her as well as he could right then. Whenever Naruto acted like that it was one of two things, something was bothering him but refused to share it with anyone or he was out of ramen. He opted for the former and was reasonable sure what was causing her to wall her self off.

Sakura watched the two adults intently while her mind thought back over what had caused their retreat from the village, she could understand the reason behind leaving before who ever it was found them and she was glad that just before entering the village they had all removed or concealed all **obvious** proof that they were ninja. They had planned on making disguises for themselves once leaving the village far behind and now seemed as good a time as any to practice the more physical alterations to all of their appearances. They wouldn't be using chakra for this no it was the old fashioned way with makeup and clothes.

"Alright," Kakashi motioned for them to come closer to him so he didn't have to raise his voice, "From this point on this trip is strictly recon, you each have a buddy Sasuke you and Sakura, Naurto and Sai, myself and Arashia. We wont be in a group from this point either, keep your radios on we'll be on channel 2." He looked hard at each of them "Remember this is **Strictly** a recon mission no matter what keep yourselves out of trouble, every hour report your location and anything you have found." They all nodded at him and Kakashi felt a warm feeling in the area of his heart at the three teens that he had had a part in raising. With all the stealth taught to them that they had learned though experience the teens faded into the tree's to their pre-assigned entrance points which left himself and a very silent Arashia who was just managing not to glare at the Joninnin.

"Well that leaves us my dear." He grinned at her under his mask.

"Yes it does, doesn't it." She grumped at him then all of a sudden she dropped down to sit in front of him and proceeded to rummage though her pack she withdrew a bottle, the liquid on the inside was a dark color she caught his eye when he looked at her instead of the bottle with an evil smirk on her face.

"Whats that for?" he asked her warily, the smirk grew to a evil smile and he felt uneasy as he studied her and then the bottle.

"Hair dye." She answered innocently.

"Why..NO!" she advanced on him holding the bottle out and shaking it at him.

"But yes my friend your hair is way to noticeable." He glared at her and backed away, "we passed a stream on the way here that should work just nicely." He made to jump away when a clone dropped on his head pinning his arms and hands away from each while two others appeared to hold his arms and legs. Struggling to roll over and away he watched in horror as Arashia continued to shake the bottle of dye.

"Look Kakashi you can do this the hard way or…" she smiled at his disgusted look knowing she had won. She took pity on him however and allowed him to sit up so she could apply the liquid with out getting it in his eyes, keeping her eyes on the crown of his head as she removed the cap on the bottle she toke even further pity on him.

"It's not permanent you big cry baby it will wash out with the special shampoo I brought so stop having a fit." She made him tilt his head back and removed the cloth he had tied around his head and over his sharingan eye instead of his hiatie-ite. He closed the eye but continued to glare at her with the other.

"What color?" he demanded in a surly voice she was tempted to say bright red but thought better of it remembering the one time she had dyed his hair when she was five by switching his shampoo giving him lime green hair which unlike what she was putting in his hair now did not wash out and the poor boy had to go on missions like that for a whole two months before his hair grew out enough that he could cut the offending green hair off.

"Sandy brown." She grinned at his open eye. Moving forward she squeezed the contents onto his head and worked the dye into his scalp, her fingers tingled and she felt her face getting warm. _It's just the dye I should have put gloves on._'

"Close your eye." She ordered him.

"Why?" the wariness in his voice returned full force and he looked like he was about to bolt she rolled her eyes at him at least he was sitting still she had waited until she had the dye in his hair most of the way before releasing the clones.

"Because I need to dye your eyebrows as well it would look suspicious if you have white eyebrows and brown hair." He gave her an incredulous look but complied and she worked the dye into his eyebrow. She wasn't the only one feeling slightly out of sorts Kakashi was having his own problems, he could clearly see the woman dyeing his hair and he could remember the child she had been before she had disappeared for the last 17 years. Her fingers were gentle on his face as she wiped the extra dye off his forehead and around his eyes and felt the blush working its way up his neck. It had been a long time since he had let anyone this close to him much less touch his face with his eyes closed. He could smell her and surprised himself, enjoying her scent it was a mix of wet grass and faint vanilla, jasmine and something else he couldn't put his finger on. His thoughts turned to the glimpse of stomach and back he had been graced with the past few nights when she slipped out of Naruto's apartment to go train in the woods around Konoha and then on the road where she sat her clones to guard while she took the opportunity to do some stretching exercises and with that thought came the one of the night before last where she had stared at her brother by the fire sleeping and sung that haunting tune.

"Hope you enjoyed that I don't sing anymore." He dropped down beside her and after a pause she sat down as well.

"I miss my father and when I look at him I see him and the promise he made to the village when he was Hokage." Her voice was soft and the old pain of loss obvious.

"He was a good man Arashia, he loved the village as does Naruto. When he becomes Hokage I believe he will surpass him." Kakashi looked at the woman beside he could smell the salt of tears since the wind was blowing it into his face and he was barely a foot away from her. She didn't move or say anything for so long he was sure she was going to ignore his last comment when she finally responded.

"Yes, I believe he already has surpassed the Yodamine, he has mastered a jutsu my father invented but could not master with his own determination." She was smiling though tears as they slid down her cheeks.

"He did because he had someone he was trying to save." Kakashi told her. She looked up at him then, "Yes the Uchiha boy, I know he told me. A lot of his drive to better himself is for someone other then himself, Yodamine was the same he was driven to be strong enough to protect Konoha not because he wanted to be powerful." Her voice held an edge to it that Kakashi didn't miss, he waited for her to go on meeting her gaze. She was the one to look away and up to the stars.

"I was jealous of the village, I didn't know why he couldn't be home more and then when he died sealing the Kyuubi I was anger that he could let it happen."

"He didn't mean to die." Kakashi answered her.

"I know," her voice caught she was still staring at the sky unblinking fighting a losing battle with her tears. Kakashi felt a twisting in his chest at the woman who was refusing to allow herself to grieve and reaching out he pulled her to his side she stiffened and tried to pull away, she wasn't seeking sympathy and she didn't want his pity she had buried two parents in short order then left allowing the village to believe she had died in the Kyuubi's attack along with her mother. She had left that night believing all the family she had in the world to be dead and now she had a brother who survived the ritual that had almost killed her and this man who she had crushed on when she was a child was holding her and giving her a chance to cry and relieve the pressure that was threatening to suffocate her. "I..I know he didn't mean to leave, the Hokage protects the village and her people with their life if need be." She refused to cry but allowed her self the comfort of the mans shoulder, for several minutes they sat like that Kakashi with his arm around her, her head resting on his shoulder her tears dry. Standing up she shook her self mentally as well as literally and crossed her arms over her chest her back to him.

"Right well, sorry 'bout that its been along time and I need to tell you what to look for when we get to the Hidden Mist village." After that the talk turned to Naruto's birthday and the mission.

He could remember the feel of her in his arms and he felt warm all over, yes he was attracted to her and if he was any good at observation she was attracted to him as well which made him wonder what it would be like to kiss her and hold her. Would she fight, now that could lead to some interesting situations or would she go and melt into his arms calling his name as…

"You don't need a book for that." His eye's snapped open his facing turning beet red, she cocked an eyebrow at him "You can go rinse you hair, when you get back I have something else for you." He jumped up to hide his embarrassment and headed in the direction of the stream.


	9. Chapter 9

The Village Hidden in the Mist Noon

"Oi, I'm Hungry!" A young boy, dressed in gray short pants and a large faded sweater of questionable durability, squealed at the man beside him. His companion rolled brown eyes at the boy and continued walking ignoring the outburst.

"Can't we stop and get something to eat. I don't care were or what if we don't stop soon.." Reaching over the older man grabbed the boy's ear and tugged effectively silencing the complainer.

A heavy brogue and slurred speech answered the boy as he struggled to distance him self for the man and the alcohol smell permeating the mans clothes and breathe.

" When we get to where we are going,baka." Releasing the boy he shoved him for good measure so he landed on his butt in the middle of the road, several people walking by tsked shaking there heads at the mans brutality toward his young companion but did little more then whisper '_What a shame'_, before moving on forgetting the boy and drunk.

Sulking while sitting in the road the boy made up his mind and very quietly picked him self up and followed after the drunk as he stumbled and wobbled down the road in the direction of another bar. The boys eyes remained down cast as he and the older man entered another bar, sliding into the nearest empty stool the man ordered two bottles of sake the bar keeper glared.

"We don't allow children in here, he has to leave!" the man behind the bar pointed an accusing finger at the rumpled boy.  
"E's 18, Don woory bout it!" the drunk growled at him slapping a large number of bills on the table.

" BUT Goza!" the boy shouted and was backhanded roughly by the drunk knocking him into several chairs and the customers sitting in the nearby table. The drunk stood over the boy shaking his fist at him.

"Don't EVER touch me! I will KILL you if you do that EVER AGAIN!" he aimed a kick at the boy but before he could follow though one of the patrons grabbed his leg and using his momentum against the drunk threw him across the room and into the wall. He slide down the wall in slow motion while the man who had thrown him dusted his hands together and reaching down pulled the boy up by the front on his shirt.

"Follow me." He ordered the boy after setting him on his feet, turning the boy wearing an expression of relief nodded following the other out of the bar. No one noticed the drunk disappear in a puff of smoke in the already smoky room, they were all to stunned that one of the Hidden Mists most frighten ninja, appeared to have an interest in the strangers that had been wondering their village for the last month and half. Albeit the man was drunk and visited the bars morning noon and night but the bar keeps didn't complain because he always paid his tab. The general consensus was that the two had some how garnered his interest and being that the ninja's of the village held the law and the two where probably in trouble and now the boy was about to pay the price many heads shook but again no one moved to help and the drunk and his foolish companion where soon forgotten relegated to a hazy memory that sake soon wiped clean.

Outside the Hidden Mist Joninnin slammed the hapless boy up against the stone structure of the bar down a dark alley pressing a very sharp kunai to the boy's throat and hissed in the boy's ear.

"**What has a boy and drunk wondering my village and robbing her blind doing here?"** Venom dripped from his voice and the edge of the kunai nicked the boy's neck a few drops of blood dribbled out and down crusting the collar of the sweater and causing the boy to swallow convulsively. The Joninnin smirked pale green eyes hardening as the boy he was holding stared back at him from blue eyes that tried desperately not to cry.

"I don't know." The boy answered his voice cracking under the strain. " I.." the Joninnin pushed his full weight on the boy then drew back in surprise, it wasn't a boy he was holding but a girl his breath hissed out of his month and his glare turned even icier.

"**A GIRL?!?"** His lips where drawn back in a sneer reveling straight white teeth and his hooked nose wrinkled.

"_He doesn't know I'm a girl please if I don't get back he'll kill me."_ She whimpered at him. The Joninnin's face went suddenly blank and he glanced down the front of the girl trying to see though the layers of clothing to the body underneath. She could be of use to him and Akatsuki, she was clever and had promise if he was any judge of skills, while begging for her life and freedom she divested him of his wallet and some other valuables hiding them quickly in the bulky sweater she wore to disguise her figure. His lips turned up, yes this could work out nicely.

"**Girl,**" he growled, "**I will let you live…But**," he paused stepping back he pulled the kunai down the front of her sweater ripping it in two and sending a cascade of wallets and purses tinkling to the ground, "**You work for me and if you Ever steal from Me I can promise you, you will die a pain filled and slow agonizing death."** The last was hissed in her face and watery blue eyes blinked rapidly at the steely promise, she nodded her head so fast her vision blurred.

"**Good, then follow me. I will feed you and get you better garments for the time being but you will earn your keep Nothing is free."** Turning to leave the alley he walked away the girl close on his heals.

Hilltop Over looking Hidden Mist village Two days later

Naruto paced back and forth, worrying his bottom lip he was dressed like a merchant and his normally blonde spiky hair was black with gray streaks and pulled up into a ponytail on the top of his head. Sai was sitting cross-legged on the ground his eyes closed meditating, the formal Kimono he wore flared out around him, his black hair was slicked back, beside him sat a folder with notes written and drawn in it various tabs sticking out marking information a merchant would find important, he opened his coal eyes to watch Naruto as the teen continued to stress.

"They will be here shortly, do not worry your self over much." His simply statement was meet with a growl and a huff but the other teen did stop pacing long enough to lean his frame against the railing that circled the outcrop they where sitting on. He closed his eyes and concentrated, a month before he and the others had split up to gather information on Akatsuki's movements and the best that he and Sai had found were rumors that invariably led to dead ends or more rumors, as of yet they had nothing concrete. The agreement was to meet here where they sat now waiting, after two months of recon. During the investigation they were to have no physical contact with each other their radios would be on and they could hear each other but nothing else. What was making him so agitated was Arashia's sudden silence, he had not heard from her in two days, Nothing not a whisper on his radio nor in his head and that was what had him worried the most. He was on the verge of charging into the village and demanding her safe return when yesterday Kakashi ordered them all to meet him here at sundown earlier then planned. His stomached knotted and he shoved himself off of his perch to resume his pacing when a set of familiar chakra brushed his awareness.

"I told you." Said Sai.

" Yeah,yeah. Oi Kakashi-sensi what's up?"

"Geez Naruto don't you ever learn?" came Sakura's exasperated tone, she emerged from the groove of tree's wearing a silk kimono of red and blue, on her right finger she wore a simple gold band. Her pink hair was black as were her eyebrows, Sasuke standing beside her wore a similar kimono but cut for a man, were the red dominated Sakura the Uchiha allowed the blue to rein, Naruto grimaced.

"You should talk all you two did was dye your hair and.." he paused as he noticed the rings they both wore and he felt bile rise in his throat but before he could say anything Kakashi spoke.

"Arashia is with a member of Akatsuki the rumors are true but we now have a development that was unforeseen." He waited as Sakura punched Naruto on the top of his head for shouting before continuing. " Anyway… We need to send a message back to Konoha immediately informing them of this new development so Naruto," the man began but was cut off by Sai.

"I am faster then him and his penis envy has annoyed me these last few days." Naruto sputtered and Sakura turned away trying unsuccessfully not to laugh at the blonde's expense. Sasuke's eye twitched but he said nothing.

"Oi you teme. I have not! I mean...SHUT UP!!" Kakashi's eyes widened at the insult and his lips turned up at the corners as he grinned only to have Naruto's finger thrust under his nose and a very irate growl directed at him.

"Now I can see your face, I knew it. You think his shit's funny!! Damn it, its not!" Kakashi's face split in a huge smile and he nodded his head at the blonde he couldn't wait to be able to have his half mask back even though his team could see his face Arashia had given him some cover by gluing facial hair in a long shaggy bread to his chin and cheeks every morning before dosing him in alcohol. His sensitive nose could still detect the last drenching she had given him before being taken by the Mist ninja, he still remembered the stress he felt as he watched the man press her to the wall a kunai at the throat and growl at her then jump back in surprise when she was found out to be a girl.

"Then be quick Sai, time is short and we need more ninja but more then that we need the Mists Kage's silent assistance." Standing the teen discarded his kimono reveling his normal attire forming seals he disappeared in a swirl of smoke. Turning back to the others he gave then further orders.

" Continue as you have Sakura find an excuse to visit Naruto's shop with Sasuke in three days time."

"What about you sensi?" she asked him. He smiled at them all a twinkle in his eyes.

"I am getting kicked out!" When his statement was meet with silence he continued rubbing the back of his head absently. "I'll be gone for 3 days so I can give a convincing departure then I will double back to the village so I can follow the Mist Ninja." _First I am washing this crap out of my hair and getting back into my normal cloths! Ugh!'_ He smiled one more time before disappearing, Naruto was still grumbling about Sai's sick sense of humor when he noticed Sakura and Sasuke looking at him.

"What?" he asked rubbing the back of his head.

"Dobe."

"Baka."

Both of his best friends proclaimed before turning to leave, leaving him standing alone staring after them, since they were on a mission he didn't chase after them shouting and carrying on as he normally would, he did know when to act like a fool and when to be professional and with his chakra dispersed so he could sense anyone one coming and his heightened since of smell he knew himself to be alone before they had arrived. Feeling a tightness in his chest from seeing the rings both Sakura and Sasuke wore he had to remind him self they where playing a role, but why he wondered would they chose to pretend to be married. He swallowed hard on the knot forming in his throat and the pain in his chest and composed his features. _Yes,'_ he thought to himself _It's just pretend, they wouldn't leave me behind like that.. Would they? First nee-chan now them? Great I should have stayed home in bed.'_ He stomped back to the Village just before entering he composed himself and buried the resentment that was building inside down deep presenting the cool calm merchant to the people who passed him on the way back to the shop he and Sai had rented as a front.

" **At least you don't have to put up with that assholes penis jokes for the time being.'"** The fox demon told him.

" Yeah, there is that at least.'"

A Cave 20 miles southeast of the Hidden Mist Village

"Where you followed?" a voice shrouded in shadows asked.

"No." came the reply

"Good is the Kyuubi vessel sufficiently distracted?"

"Yes."

"And the other." A pause as the cloaked figures at the entrance to the cave moved further in, closer to the speaker.

"Kakashi believes me to be with Asumere the mist nin. He will chase after him and try to find where he hide me." The shorter of the two reached up removing its hood to revel blonde locks and piercing blue eyes.

"Good girl." The shadow voice spoke again. " You will meet with Uchiha Itachi tomorrow he has followed you from Konoha I wished for you to allow him closer to the other Uchiha to draw him away from the Kyuubi-vessel but your report on the Kyuubi vessels influence persuaded me otherwise." The shadow looked the girl over an evil smile graced his lips and Arashia shuddered on the inside it looked more like skin being stretched to tight over the skeletal features. Bowing her head she turned to leave hearing her master's words follow her out of the cave dripping with sarcasm.

"Go Konoha's Yellow Flash' and retrieve what Itachia could not!"

Leaving the cave Arashia glanced at her companion, " Head back to the village and allow Hatake Kakashi to follow but don't be obvious, he is a smart man and if he suspects you then this **will** fail." The man nodded as Arashia appeared to phase out, he shivered their master was truly terrifying but this girl was even scarier using her fathers Shunshin No Jutsu (Body Flicker) it was entirely possible that if she chose to she could even eliminate their leader. He shivered again before performing the seals and transporting himself back to the village to have the White Fang of Konoha's son follow him.

Don't worry Kakashi is not as oblivious as you think, Kakashi Gaiden Spoiler. Arashia is 26 to answer any questions about age since she was 7 when Naruto was conceived and had just turned 8 when the Kyuubi attacked. To answer the question about Kakashi's age he is 32 I went with the how old he is in the manga it was just easier for me to keep track of that way. Thanks to every one who has reveiwed I love to hear from you that you are enjoying this please keep it coming!! YATTA!!


	10. Chapter 10

Kakashi sat on a roof his mind working over every possible scenario, after having spent so much time with Arashia sharing a room albeit a hole in the wall motel room with more roaches than guests, he felt he could read her fairly accurately. When they had made the rounds of all the seeder bars in the village it had seemed like a good idea at the time and she had even managed to twist the facts to the point where it felt like his idea when in all actuality it was her's. He couldn't fault the plan really it was the best place to start after all since it fit there disguises and he had been reasonable certain that the others would not choose this route so it was left to him. Not being one to drink he managed to wear almost all of the drinks he ordered and only a small portion entered his system, which was promptly exercised out by his high metabolism.

Somewhere along the line however he had begun to wonder if they would find anything and it was exactly two nights ago that he voiced his opinion that Akatsuki might have moved on. Arashia had nodded her head agreeing with him that it was possible.

"Lets try one more place if it doesn't work out we can contact the others and figure out what to do from there." She grinned at him with that foxy grin and he felt another part of his resolve to be uninvolved melt.

"Alright one more place." He stood up from the cot he had been sitting on at the same time that Arashia had stood up from her bed and they collided, loosing her balance she grabbed hold of his shirt front trying vainly to stop her backward momentum at the same time Kakashi tried to shift them to the right then abruptly he changed directions as he realized his intended path would impale the young woman on the edge of her cot so instead of landing on the floor tangled they landed on the bed with Kakashi on top of Arashia knocking the wind out her lungs.

"Well if you wanted in my bed you should have said something instead of braining me then trying to kill me." She was laughing at him, his dignity offended he moved to get off of her when she reached with both hands to capture both sides of his face stopping him from moving and breathing. Blue eyes meet brown and with sincerity he had not seen from anyone aside from Naruto she apologized.

"Gomen, Kakashi-kun. I was only joking.." he cut her off by leaning in and kissing her. For all of 2 seconds she did nothing then as his lips moved to leave she held onto his face and kissed him back with all the passion she had in her. To say he was shocked would have been an understatement, he had been reclusive and unapproachable to all now save his team and now this woman his former sensi's daughter the 4th's no less, and he was kissing her like a man long in the desert and getting his first drink of water. His body had a will of its own even as his mind railed at him to get up she was off limits he had too much respect for his sensei and Naruto to be doing his, but DAMN It she tasted so good. He was human and male after all and a man can only go so long with out before he loses to his baser instincts and he was well and truly lost as he crushed down on the woman.

Growling in the back of his throat he pushed down on her tring to imprint his body on her, she returned the feeling arching up into his arms pressing close into him, he could smell the desire on her but underneath it he could smell something very similar to desperation and something else, he pulled back to look at her closely. Her eyes were glazed and half lidded and her lips where slightly puffy from the pressure of his mouth the foxy grin was there but it was less force, hint of satisfaction evident. Desire was coming off of her in waves and after being in the same room with her for days and smelling her scent everyday he couldn't fight what happened next….

"Focus Kakashi." He ordered himself, "See the underneath." He went back over the conversation leading up to their encounter he couldn't say exactly when he began to suspect her but until the incident at the bar nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Just as he was about to give up on the Mist ninja ever showing up the man appeared not far from Kakashi's hiding place thankfully he had masked his chakra so the other wouldn't notice him.

Following the other ninja cautiously as he made his way though the darkened streets below Kakashi failed to sense another's presence behind him until he felt pain shooting into his left eye the same as when the kunai sliced him all those years ago when he was younger costing him his sight in that eye, the last thing he saw before the world went black was a pair of deep blue eyes.

The Next Day

Naruto went about the normal route of opening the shop for a business that didn't really exist, he had a bad feeling about what was going on and last night he woke up after dreaming about Kakashi bleeding and toren yelling at him over the bodies of his teammates, in a cold sweat. It was a familiar nightmare he lived with and the others had no idea about since he kept his worst fears bottled and buried. Sweating he had shaken the dream off as a product of the stress he felt from seeing Sakura and Sasuke pretending' to be married and gone back to bed, but in the morning the uncomfortable feeling had turned into a nagging worry and by the time his teammates showed up he was on edge, his nerves raw. His friends had no idea why he was acting so weird so it was Sakura that invented a need for them to have a private meeting in his office away from prying eyes.

"What is with you?" she hissed at him as he closed the door. He shrugged his shoulders answering, "I don't know. No wait...something's wrong but I don't know what." Sakura made to smack him when Sasuke stopped her.

"He's right, I haven't heard from Kakashi since yesterday, have you?" Sakura looked from one to the other shaking her head a guilty look on her face.

"So what do we do?" Naruto asked, Sakura was about to answer when she clapped her mouth shut, they all felt it the spike in chakra nearby **very** close. Pulling a kunai from under her kimono she moved to stand by the door staring at a picture hanging on the wall while summoning up her superhuman strength, Sasuke formed the seals for Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu who ever it was appeared to have a large amount of chakra so they were taking no chances. They weren't prepared for what happened though, instead of who ever it was kicking the door in and attacking the person knocked the trio blinked then Naruto called out "Come in." the door knob turned and the door was pushed open.

Cave 20 miles southeast of Hidden Mist Village At the Same time

Kakashi groaned and tried to rub the grit from his eyes only to discover his arms and legs bound and his hands tied to some rough surface so he couldn't form any seals. His head was pounding and his left eye was killing him it burned and ached, he was laying on his right side and he could feel every stone on the floor. His groan had drawn someone or something's attention and tensing as it drew closer he tried to sniff the air to pinpoint its location but the pounding in his head got worse so he stopped about the same time he heard the creature laughing. He shuddered it sounded like glass fragments on steel and chilled his blood.

"She did well with you, I knew she would." **It** spoke and Kakashi struggled to suppress another shudder.

"Asumere." Some one called sharply, he recognized the voice.

"Arashia." He ground out struggling up into a setted position and sniffing the air to find her.

"I wouldn't try that again Hatake-san or your head will implode." She spoke next to his ear and he drew back to glare at her. He hadn't even sensed her arrival and he was doubly disgusted with him self for missing it.

" I suppose then you are after Naruto then?" He asked her. His eyes had finally adjusted to the dark and he could see the cloak she wore was the same as all the other Akatsuki members black with a red flower. His lips curled back over his teeth in a feral grimace that she didn't miss behind his masked lower face, she grinned at him with Naruto's grin her eyes shuttered.

"You didn't think you meant anything to me did you." He refused to look away from her, refusing to give in and let her see the hurt she caused by her betrayal. She cupped his cheek as she spoke,

"You did, oh how delightful. I am honored." She laughed at him his anger boiling his blood he wanted to hurt her like she was hurting him but he kept his face blank and his eye shuttered as he stared back at her. She had thrown her head back and was laughing wholeheartedly the sound filling the chamber and causing the creature Asumere to back away from the woman fear in it's baring.

"Enough Arashia, the Kyuubi vessel is on its way," Kakashi glanced behind her and gasped audibly, only two other times in his life had he heard that voice this made three. Uchiha Itachia the Uchiha clan's killer and Sasuke's aniki.

"Yes Kakashi I am still alive and well." Kakashi dropped his eyes before he could be pulled into the Mangyko Sharingan wielders power and instead glared at the ground breathing harshly. It was then that he noticed the seal paper on his vested chest.

"Well I must be going I have a brother to collect." Arashia tapped him on the chest over the seal scroll then turned and disappeared without a sound. Angry and hurt he racked his brain trying to come up with a way to escape so he could be of some use to the others.

Naruto's Shop

"Neji you scared the shit out of me, what is every one doing here?" Naruto was sitting on the floor looking at the Hyuuga genius, he pushed his desk out into the hall to make room for the others and even managed to find enough chairs for the girls to sit in. Rock Lee sitting beside Neji answered for him.

"Tsunade-sama sent us about three days ago when evidence that Uchiha Itachi paid the village a visit looking for you." The green spandex wearing taijutsu master smiled at him nodding to his fellow ninja. Ten-Ten blushed as he smiled at her causing Sakura to roll her eyes at the other girl before what Lee had just said registered. Sasuke hadn't moved but she could feel the tension radiating off of him.

" It was only supposed to be the three of us," Lee gestured to the rest of the rookie nine as they were called, sitting around and beside him.

"We wanted to come and help you, Naruto-Kun." It was Hinita that spoke and Naruto blushed at her words. The feeling of having these people care about him enough for all of them to come was overwhelming and he grinned at them all.

" Side's you might get your self killed." Kiba growled out and Akumaru barked his agreement.

"You have an even more pressing issue then reminiscing." Every one jumped up at the sound of the voice that was calling to them from just outside the window. Naruto was the first one out the door he knew that voice as did Sasuke who was racing down the steps beside him, once out side they where confronted by a shadow of darkness from both of their pasts.

"Itachi." Sasuke snarled his fists clenched his Sharingan spinning madly, not far behind the others made it outside and arrayed themselves to attack the man.

"Don't look him in the eye." Sakura shouted.

"Very clever girl." He turned his Sharingan on his little brother and a slight smile tugged at his lips, which turned into a smirk.

"If you want Hatake Kakashi back in enough pieces to bury then go to a cave 20 miles southeast of this village." Naruto could feel the others eyes on him, his anger rising, he so wanted to dismember this man and send him to the darkest pit in hell.

"Your sister is waiting for you as well, Naruto-kun." Naruto's head snapped up, his features distorting as red chakra swirled around him, his canines lengthened into fangs and his fingers grew claws. The whisker like lines on his face grew wider covering his cheeks and turned red.

"Naruto." Sasuke called to him clamping a hand on Naruto's wrist, "Calm down he wants you to act rashly." Naruto looked at his best friend nodding his head he struggled to rein the fox in as Sasuke looked back at Itachi loathing painted across his handsome face and in his eyes.

"How do we know you're not lying?" He demanded of the older man.

Reaching up his sleeve he withdrew a black cloth tossing it at him, the metal forehead protector caught the fading light of the sunset.

"The Kyuubi vessel will be able to tell its his." Naruto took the Hiate-ita and sniffed it.

"His name is Naruto, you asshole." Sakura shouted. Itachi turned cold emotionless eyes on her and snorted.

"You have 24 hours." Then he was gone, Naruto was staring at the hiate-ita his hands shaking as he clenched his fists.

"I smell blood on it and not just Kakashi's." Sasuke gripped his best friend/brothers shoulder as their friends surrounded them.

"We'll get them back." Red eyes with slitted pupils looked up and meet his eyes the whisker marks had faded some what but for once all of his friends could see the change rout in and on him by the Kyuubi, and for the first time in his life when they looked at him he didn't see fear but love, respect and determination.

"Tonight." He growled out, they all nodded and a smattering of Hai's could be heard in response.

**Authors Notes **

**I just want to take the time to thank my reviewers**

**Valinors Twilight**

**Taeniaea**

**The God of Interesting**

**I hope to continue hearing from you and will answer questions to the best of my ability thanks again for reading and reviewing!  
**


	11. Chapter 11

Blood splattered the cavern walls, and filling the silence was an eerie keening that slowly escalated in intensity and volume just before a massive explosion rocked the mountain knocking all combatants to the ground. When the dust and debris cleared four shadows could be seen in the cloud, one larger then the other 3 its shape distorted with to many appendages and humped over.

Flash back

12 hours after Itachi's Invitation' Sunrise

Bodies littered the ground outside surrounding the entrance to the cave Konoha's elite had assembled in a last ditch effort to crush the remaining members of Akatsuki before they lost the Yodamine's only son and their friend.

"Neji can you see him?" Sasuke clutching his arm, demanded standing beside the Hyuuga genius. The other teen was barely keeping himself up right the last attack had taken a lot out of him, his mind ghosted over a memory of the Chunnin exams and his fight with the blonde dobe whom had saved him from his own personal hell and become a precious person to him promising to change the Hyuuga clan for him. 'You better keep that promise, you baka.' He thought before answering Sasuke.

"Yes, his chakra…" The man trailed off what he was seeing truly terrified him he could see the life leaving the blonde and was to far away to prevent it, beside him Sasuke clenched his fists having read from Neji's face what the other wasn't telling them, Sakura making her way to them covered in blood and breathing heavily gripped her friends hand.

"Last chance. I refuse to let him die, I wont give up on him." 'He never gave up on me.' His mind added.

Before anyone could stop them they charged the line of Akatsuki blocking the front of the cave. Tsunade seeing the two running at them gave a cry gathering her own super strength she slammed her hands into the ground the resulting shockwave gouging the ground catapulting the two teens into the air and over the heads of the Akatsuki front line somewhere off to her left another blur shot forward and over their heads.

"Kakashi." She breathed out "Go team 7." Neji watched as his friends rushed forward his Byakugan still active, no by the gods he would **not** lose another to the darkness.

"Quick," he heard Jiriya shout, "cover them before they get jumped from behind!" Surging forward the Rookie Nine that where still able to stand and the remaining forces from Suna and Konoha attacked the monsters between them and a dear friend.

"Desert Coffin!" Gaara could be heard, behind and to his right his sister Temrai whipped her fan creating a cyclone keeping his back safe. Kankuro using his crow puppet blocked for Tsunade as she pulverized the boulder hurled at her. She was exhausted fighting none stop to break into the area was proving to be near impossible, she thought back to the blonde when he was younger proclaiming he would one day be hokage she smiled, drawing strength from it she pushed forward, the Godamine wasn't the only one drawing on such memories every person had been touched by the boy, in some way changing their life's course for the better, it was what brought them all here now and some how every person there connected in a brief flash of unity and with renewed vigor, screamed out battle cries they rushed the line of enemies. It was a sight to behold to say the least, all the powerful ninja from Konoha coming at the Akatsuki with no fear, Asumere standing at the front cringed drawing back they had severally miscalculated, the blonde had powerful friends and now what remained of their power hungry organization was about to be wiped off the face of the earth, more importantly **he **was about to be obliterated.

Flash Back 3 hours after the Invitation'

Neji, Tenten, Rock Lee, Sasuke, Sakura, and the rest of the rookie nine stood outside of a cave, the only one they had seen so far.

"Neji, Hinitia?" the Hyuuga's both nodded.

"This is the place." Naruto's eyes gleamed red, as he looked at them he was still partially transformed.

"Can you tell where they're at?" he asked them, his fingers flexed the knuckles popping in the silence sounding loud.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" A deep raspy voice called out behind the group. A tall blonde man was leaning against the truck of a tree high up in the branches. His arms were folded in front of his chest and he carried a scyle shaped weapon with three prongs at the end Shikamaru's eyes widened.

"Not you again, how troublesome."

"Who is he Shikamaru?" Sakura asked

Ino answered for him "His names Hidan, don't let those prongs touch you his attacks a lot like Shika's the only difference is if he gets any of your blood he can control you entirely so if he hurts himself fatally you die and he doesn't."

"Oh goodie little girl I'm glad you remember. Now we FIGHT!" Lunging into them he swung his scyle weapon in a wide arch trying to catch any of them. They sprang apart and Naruto could be heard snarling at the man, he crouched down to attack swirling his chakra into the Rasengan when Itachi's voice called to him from a little distance away.

"Naruto-kun how good of you to come." Resengan target shifted from the semi-immortal to the elder Uchiha. Smirking Itachi held up a long strand of blonde hair stained red with blood.

"She screamed most delightfully." His emotionless voice taunted the younger man, while he held the hair out to him like an offering. Naruto could hear the others shouting at him as he charged Itachi his features twisted in a feral grimace blind to everything else, all he could hear was the others taunts .

"Now you truly have no family anywhere, Naruto-kun." He was only a few feet away from Itachi ready to strike when he felt pressure on the hand holding the Resangan, so intent on Itachi he missed Arashia's Shunshui No Jutsu. Her smaller delicate fingers curved around the Resangan her chakra twining with it, his momentum halted he looked down to see her face and all his anger leached out.

"Arashia...what?" Her lips grinned at him but her blue eyes glared with murderous intent, surprised by her unexpected appearance his whisker marks faded and his claws receded before he could even formulate a full sentence she tapped his chest shouting.

"RESENGAN!" The ball of swirling blue chakra and wind propelled him backwards though several trees before he recovered enough to stop himself. Where he landed was effectively cleared giving a good view to all present to the confrontation taking place.

"Why?" his voice cracked as he stared at her tears misting his eyes.

"WHY? WHY??" she screamed at him, another flash of yellow and black and he was knocked back barely having time to block she appeared behind him, " _You have to ask?"_ she whispered in his ear before sending him into the air. She followed behind him further cutting him away from his friends and kicking him into the caves mouth.

"BECAUSE YOU TOOK MY MOTHER AND FATHER AWAY FROM ME!!" she charged him again this time Naruto was ready he blocked again before swinging at her he dropped to the ground spun on his hands mule kicked her in the stomach hard enough to knock her back into a tree he was so fast she barely had time to deflect the worst before it sent her flying.

The others watched as their friend fought and cheered him their cheers turned to horror as the blonde shinobi stumbled and fell forward to land on his knees a sword shoved though his chest from behind. Arashia picked her self up and walked over to her brother lying on the ground a smile on her lips speaking loud enough for every one to hear.

"I wouldn't bother trying to get that stupid fox's help as long as this seal sword is in your chest he cant do anything." She wiped blood from the corner of her mouth then looking down at her hand and the blood on it she delicately wiped it on his shirt, straightening she called out to Itachi "Hurry up quite playing with those children, you two will be needed."

The blonde was picked up by the monster who had stabbed him the creatures grotesque from hidden under flowing black robes to disappear into the caves month Arashia right behind. Sasuke gave an inarticulate cry dodging Hidan's Scyle Sakura right behind him his eyes spinning with the Sharingan promising death. Itachi seeing his younger brother racing after the Kyuubi vessel moved with inhuman speed to intercept and stop him.

"You can not help him now foolish nii-chan. The way is sealed." Sakura screamed pounding her fist on the rock wall it didn't move much less crack and the young woman stared at it dumbfounded.

"Then I'll just kill you to get the information to open it." Sasuke's voice sent a chill down her spine her own resolve hardening when suddenly rising above the sounds of fighting she heard Hinitia shouting to them.

"HE'S NOT ITACHI!!"


	12. Chapter 12

Neji pushed himself up to a sitting position the explosion that had knocked him over had sent him flying into Hinitia knocking the Heiress unconscious and very nearly himself his vision swam his chakra almost entirely spent, warm hands grabbed his shoulders causing him to gasp in pain he struggled against the person only to have them lean in wrapping their arms around him he drew a kunai and was about to stab his attacker when Ten-Ten spoke.

"It's just me I'd rather not lose an eye thanks." He dropped his arm and leaned into the girl as she supported them at the same time looking at the figures in the cloud.

"Can you," her voice trailed off he nodded his head,

"**Byakugan"** grasping at what he saw.

Inside Cave immediately after Attack on Rookie Nine and Capture of Naruto

"So your awake." Arashia's voice reached Kakashi in his corner of the cave, his attention was drawn however by the young man being dropped in front of the huge stone that dominated the center of the cave. Arashia kicked his leg painfully bringing his attention back to her.

"What did you do to Naruto?" he growled at her for once his usual calm broken, something flickered across the woman's eyes and was gone before he could decide what it was.

"I don't need you anymore. You have given me what I want." Her voice was cold and she turned to the creature behind her the one that had dumped Naruto's body on the ground.

"You can have him now, **but"** she pointed a finger at the thing and Kakashi felt his skin crawl as the thing grabbed him, "Play **away** from me I don't want to smell it or hear it." The last was said as she placed a hand on Kakashi's chest and shoved him back into the creatures eger waiting, arms.

"DON'T" was the weak cry from Naruto as he lay on the ground trying to crawl to his sensei he coughed up blood, it also oozed out around the sword through his body pooling on the ground around him.

"Now, now nii-san, try not to move you'll die to soon and then were will you be?" Arashia was leaning down in front of him as he growled at her and tried to stab her with a kunai, she turned the weapon and stabbed him through the arm viciously he growled at her more. Kakashi yowled at her as the creature walked away from them laughing since he was slung over the things shoulder he had a clear view of everything she was doing and he struggled harder, he couldn't leave Naruto not here, not after he had become so important to him. Naruto had become like a son to him he had to save the boy he had to make that bitch pay. He was yelling obscenities at her as she rolled Naruto over and the boy's body was enveloped in what looked like a lighted cloud of opaqueness. He watched in Horror as the boys body arched and twisted and the sword in his body fell to the ground it was then that the red chakra of the Kyuubi surrounded his body and the fight to stay within the boy began, it was the last he saw of Naruto as the teens screaming filled the camber.

The creature was humming as it carried Kakashi back to the front of the cave outside he could hear as well as smell the scent of fighting he heard Sasuke screaming angrily and the distinct smell of lightening, he remembered Naruto telling him about Sasuke being able to wrap Chidori around his body he wondered if that was the electric smell he was getting. As they neared the entrance to the cave Kakashi felt a tingling in his chest at first he ignored it believing it to be stress from trying to think of a way to get away from this creature and get back to Naruto and save the boy he could still hear screaming.

"Don't worry little man you will make a big snack for me I will make it fast." The creatures voice was truly terrifying and Kakashi wanted to throw up but steeled himself.

"Yes, yesss." It hissed "Very nice little morsel." It plopped him down on the ground suddenly jarring his whole body his teeth clicked and he bit the inside of his lip tasting blood.

"Damn it." He hissed, the tingling in his chest now going to a burn.

Reaching out the creature took hold of his vest and pulled him up so his chest was eye level with the creature it took hold of the suture seal on his chest and begin peeling it off along with his vest.

"What's this to much clothes can't see the meat." Kakashi struggled against the bindings on his hands and was surprised when they came undone, his vest came off with the binds the creature made to turn him around and pull his vest off the rest of the way when Kakashi talking a deep breath used Katon Karyuu Endan. It screamed dropping him on the ground he spun trying to land on his feet but the creature was still holding his vest.

"YOU WILL DIE SLOW!" it screamed at his clutching its face with both hands his vest dangling from a deformed finger, before he could react his body was hurtling toward the rock wall he braced for the impact but instead of hitting solid rock he passed though it and landed out side not far from the fighting he had heard.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!!" that was Sakura's surprised voice she was beside him in a moment offering a hand up. "How did you get away where's Naruto?" she asked so quickly he barely had time to breath.

"Nice to see you too Sakura." But as his sarcasm hit he turned and looked back at where he had apparently passed though solid rock. _What is she up too?'_

Back inside Cave Just Prior To Explosion

While Sasuke and Sakura where charging at the line of Akatsuki standing outside Arashia was standing beside the monster watching as Naruto's struggle finally weakened and the boy hung limp and unmoving in the air his face pale his breathing shallow.

"Fighting to the last how foolish." The voice in the shadow breathed Arashia looked at it and just nodded her head. Itachi beside her gave the customary Uchiha "hm." In response.

"Very soon we shall have everything we wanted very, very soon." The blood lust and power greedy shadow spoke again. Six members stood around the boy as he was slowly relieved of his burden and life.

"Well it's a good thing, I was getting bored with all that searching. They never play fair when captured. Though Arashia you had some fun." She grinned at the speaker, Naruto's grin.

"Yes I did and will…" She flickered over to the semi-immortal. "Good bye Hidan." She rammed her fist though his chest she formed the seals for Shintenshin No Jutsu to take over his body glad that she was able to keep enough of her mind in her body to do what came next. She forced his body to form the Shikifuuji seals summoning the god of death, smiling while her mind forced his body to act. Her own body battled with Tobi shoving the younger man back she gaved chakra quickly in her mouth "Katon: Gukkyuu No Jutsu" he wsa enveloped in a ball of fire the fire ball forced the others back and out towards entrance once she was done her mind slipped out of Hidans body as the Shinigami took his soul he never made a sound his lifeless unsuspecting corpse fell to the ground.

"What are you doing Arashia?" The shadow asked its voice calm and unafraid.

"Paying back a debt."Pushing the seal onto its chest the cloud surrounding Naruto dropped him to the ground it switched headed for the seal sufficing the body of the shadow and sucking the life out of him as well as the demon he had absorbed. She looked around at the remaining four and smiled she slapped her palms together and summoned a massive wall of stone and granite that not even Itachi as swift as he was could dodge she worked the wall back shoving them out side to face the forces assembled and grinned in malicious delight at what Sakura and Sasuke would do.

Dropping down beside her barely breathing brother she touched the fingers of her right hand to the ring on his right index finger the seal on the ring swirled with red chakra. _'Kami let this work, Dad.'_ Focusing her chakra she sent it into Naruto's mind and body healing it as best she could enough to keep him alive the Fox could do the rest. Standing she could hear the howling inside of the stone monster in the center of the cave this would be the hard part placing both hands on the edifice she breathed deep and summoned the hidden power with in it calling to the fox and the others trapped inside they surged to her voice and using her as a conduit to escape their prison. She gritted her teeth against the pain as it seared her flesh at some point she knew she had passed out because when she woke she heard screaming and her head hurt she didn't realize it was her own voice she was hearing and mentally she cursed who ever was making all the rack. Blinding light swirled in the cave and she chanced a glance over her shoulder at Naruto who was looking back at her the ring on his finger had stop glowing and she could see the difference in his chakra once again.

_'Thank Kami it worked.'_ "Naruto" she wheezed out before she felt clawed hands rake her back splitting her open and she dropped to the ground spent and bleeding her eyes closed and the world was black.

"Oi bastard." The creature turned to the revived boy. "That's our nee-chan." The rough timber snarled out red and blue chakra swirled visibly wround him with cracklying electricity.

The Shadow stared at the boy and thought 'He should be dead there is no way for it to be possible. The fox was removed from him he should be DEAD.' Eerie keening filled the camber and crimson blood dripped from the walls the stone edifice spilt and shattered on the other side of the massive wall Arashia used to shove the others outside Kakashi shouted for Sasuke and Sakura to take cover as a large explosion ripped the granite wall and the mountain they where in exploded disintegrating and leaving them in a cloud of dust and debris.

When the cloud cleared enough for them to stand they saw Naruto kneeling several feet away under a dome of swirling yellow chakra what surprised them was that they had also had domes of yellow chakra covering them. It dissipated allowing them to stand and walk over to their teammate who was holding a limp body in his arms, it was covered in blood and once bright blonde hair was matted and bloody.

"How did you get here?" He asked them not looking up as he held his sister in his arms.

"She called us." Sasuke and Sakura both nodded. Sakura touched his shoulder gently offering comfort, he didn't pull away but she felt his mental withdrawal it was then that she noticed that the other woman took a breath and Naruto tensed staring hard at the woman he held before crying out charging back towards Tsunade and his other friends passing them no one protested the Blonde Shinobi, Akatsuki was defeated and if the look on his face was any indication stopping him at that point friend or foe and they would most likely whined up dead.

Konoha Uchiha District 1 year later

The Rookie Nine were called to assembled with their families, Neji and Ten-Ten came with their son, Rock Lee came with Ino, Shikamaru and Temari continuing to work on their long distance relationship, Kankuro, Kiba, Shino, and Choji all showed up together with Tsunade in tow after reporting to the Hokage about their last mission. Jiriya sat on the sofa a baby girl cooing in his arms an alarmed look on his face, that Hinitia was laughing at as the man tried to not drop her's and Naruto' daughter.

"Sasuke,teme where's Sakura at I'm hungry." Naruto clutched his stomach dramatically and stumbled backwards in a faint of hunger.

"Narutoo." An ominous voice spoke behind the blonde and before he could dodge a fist landed on top of his head leaving a lump. The kunichi smiled around the room at all assembled beaconing them into the large dining room Sasuke smirked at the blonde shinobi as he rubbed his head.

"Don't piss her off, Ursontachi" he told the other man before helping his friend off the floor.

"Where's Kakashi?" Sakura asked she had returned to get her teammates and leaning up kissed Sasuke on the cheek, Naruto grinned as the other man blushed at his new wife's show of affection he was still adjusting to public displays like this especial in front of Naruto who made faces at them which Sakura promptly smacked him not missing a beat.

"He said he would be here and to start without him." The three turned and entered the dining room as their friends sat around already deep in conversation.

An hour later the subject swung around to the events of one year ago Naruto explaining what had happened which was the whole reason for this gathering.

"Well the ring was a seal and some how she had to get me and Akatsuki in the same place so it could be used but they had to open the container for it to work and she couldn't do it herself." Naruto was saying when Shikamaru interrupted him.

"So your saying she had this planed for years?!" The stunned look on all of their faces spoke volumes.

"Basically...yes, I guess." Gaara grunted.

"Better you then me baka." Was the KazeKage's sage response. He was still relieved not to have to worry about falling asleep anymore and killing some one. Naruto grinned and continued his explanation as best he could from what he knew.

"Anyway she needed them to fuse the Kyuubi with me and that's where the ring comes in apparently when it was first done my father didn't know that his power had gone though an intermediary and in order for it to be completed it had to do the same to make this permanent." He finished his explanation shrugging his shoulders he still didn't get it all but he did know that nothing could now remove the Kyuubi from him since he in effect was Kyuubi minus the immortality and the perverted foxes attitude though he could still talk to him since his concuiouness was still around, he had all the other perks enhanced hearing and smell and night vision that kicked ass in his book.

**" 'Oi Brat I can hear you!'"**

" 'Glad to know that baka fox.' "

He grinned to himself as a familiar scent breezed though the open widows but he kept the knowledge to himself.

Kakashi popped into the room getting yelled at by Sakura, "YOUR LATE." He started to answer that he was lost on the road of life when a small hand landed on his arm and pinched him, he yelped and turned his visible eye on the blonde woman grinning up at him.

"Sorry Sakura-chan, I was confused about this painting and we had to go find the meaning of life before we could get here." A light laugh bubbled up from the woman as she rubbed her growing belly. Kakashi put his arm around the woman who had changed his life and made him the happiest person in the world he smiled at the teens who he helped raise and who where now adults and powerful shinobi in their own right.

"Geez Arashia-chan, you're getting as bad as him now!" Sakura growled before engulfing the other woman in a hug. Naruto stood up raising his glass

"To friends."

"To the Hokage in training." Tsunade called out.

"To Family." Sasuke announced looking pointedly at Naruto and Sakura who grinned at him.

**Authurs notes**

**Ok so yes this is short and I know I didnt cover what happened to Itachi and the other that she forced out of the cave but all great writters leave themselves an escape route I have been debating on a sequel for this but I dont really know if I should or not so I will shameless ask that you send me reveiws on what you thought of this story and wether or not you would like a sequel or not please dont disappoint me as the next story to come out hangs in the balance. Ja Ne! **

**  
**


End file.
